Je ne t'attendais pas
by LittleKimi
Summary: Des blessures invisibles, un amour naissant, l'improbable... Deux coeurs qui se trouvent. Version mise à jour avec quelques précisions, surtout sur la fin, sans impact sur l'histoire.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient... et je ne me fait aucun argent sur cet écrit. Ce disclaimer est valable pour tousles chapitres de cette histoire.

Ça fait des années que je n'ai pas écrit sur l'univers potterien, mais j'avais envie de m'y remettre. Il me manquera sans doute des choses. C'est un entraînement pour quelque chose de plus grand. J'avais envie de mettre ça dans une plus grande fic mais ça ne colle pas avec l'histoire que j'ai imaginé. D'où une certaine frustration. Et cette petite chose.

 **NOTE** Ceci est une deuxième version de la fic. En me relisant, j'ai trouvé des choses trop rapides, et quelques fautes tellement stupides que j'en ai saigné des yeux ^^ Ma première relecture avait été bien trop proche de la rédaction, donc je n'ai pas tout vu. L'histoire en elle même ne change pas. Je rajoute juste quelques détails ça et la. A peu près une dizaine de phrases ont été ajoutées/modifiées dans ce document, et la mise en page des dialogues aussi. Je ne sais pas si c'est correct, mais c'est plus facile comme ça et ça me permet de rajouter des choses. Il y aura plus de modifications vers le milieu de la fic.

Merci de m'avoir (re)lue !

 **CHAPITRE 1** Update

Rémus tournait en rond. La dernière pleine lune l'avait épuisé. Comme d'habitude, ou un peu plus que d'habitude. Ses transformations lui avaient fait perdre un temps précieux, et son inquiétude allait en grandissant.

Zut. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose. Ça faisait pratiquement une semaine qu'il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles d'Harry. Le deal avait été : une lettre tous les trois jours. Ses trois derniers courriers n'avaient déjà pas été très satisfaisants, mais cette absence de nouvelles le dérangeait au plus haut point.

Il prit une bande de parchemin.

 _« Albus. Je vais voir ce qu'il en est. Je ne tiens plus. RL »_

Ca suffisait. Le Directeur comprendrait très bien de quoi il parlait, et il ne pouvait de toutes manières pas se permettre d'être trop explicite. Il appela son hibou et lui confia le mot avant de transplaner devant chez les Dursley.

A 23 heures, il frappa à leur porte.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 _FLASHBACK_

Trois semaines avant, ce lundi là, Harry s'était réveillé en sursaut, encore une fois, ravalant un hurlement. Ou plutôt croyant l'avoir ravalé. Il se leva, tremblant et en sueur, et descendit vers la cuisine. Les Dursley s'étaient un peu adoucis avec lui. A peine, mais juste assez pour qu'il puisse vaquer à ses occupations sans être dérangé. Ils essayaient -enfin sa tante essayait- même d'être un minimum courtois avec lui. Il ne pensait pas que le petit avertissement de Fol'Oeil à la fin de l'année les aurait autant marqué.

Il s'assit à table. Sa tante lui lança un vague « bonjour » auquel il répondit tout aussi vaguement. Il se servit un café lorsque son oncle se racla la gorge et émergea de derrière son journal, le teint rougeâtre.  
-Tu leur a écrit ?  
-Oui.  
-Tu en es sûr ?  
-Oui.  
-Très bien. Maintenant, mon garçon, laisse moi te dire une chose. Il serait bon que tu arrêtes tes jérémiades. Le ton du gros bonhomme était clairement dédaigneux, et Harry ouvrit de grands yeux choqués.  
-Tu cries toutes les nuits, continua son oncle avec un air moqueur. Je ne sais pas ce que tu fabriques, mais nous on ne dort presque plus. Duddy a besoin de calme tu sais. Il est en pleine croissance, il a besoin de se reposer la nuit.  
-Oui c'est ça, bien sûr.

Il but son café et sortit de la cuisine, se maudissant lui même, lorsqu'un hibou passa par la fenêtre ouverte, par dessus la tête de l'oncle Vernon qui vira au violet, et se posa près de Harry qui s'était retourné. Il décrocha la grande enveloppe que lui tendait le volatile.  
La tante Pétunia ouvrit un œil curieux.  
\- Qu'est ce que c'est ?  
Harry la fixa de manière incrédule.  
\- Mes résultats d'examens je pense.  
Il ouvrit doucement l'enveloppe et sortit les parchemins qu'elle contenait.

Sur la première page, une lettre.

 _"Cher Monsieur Potter_

 _Vous trouverez ci joint les résultats de vos examens, ainsi que la liste de fournitures établie à partir de ceux ci.  
_ _Vous aurez également un document à rendre dans lequel vous stipulerez les options que vous voudrez continuer ou commencer pour les ASPICS.  
_ _Chaque professeur vous a également donné une petite liste de travaux à effectuer pour la rentrée.  
_ _Certains de ces devoirs nécessitent de pratiquer la magie, ainsi le Ministère lève provisoirement la restriction pour les élèves concernés._

 _Sachez que je suis fière de vous._

 _Minerva Mc Gonagall_

 _PS : Le Directeur a insisté auprès du Professeur Snape pour qu'il accepte également les élèves ayant obtenu un Effort Exceptionnel en Potions, vu le peu d'Optimal attribués dans cette matière. Vous serez donc ravi d'apprendre que vous pourrez continuer les potions, ce qui arrange votre souhait de carrière d'Auror."_

Sur la seconde, ses notes.

BREVET UNIVERSEL DE SORCELLERIE ELEMENTAIRE

CYCLE 1

MONSIEUR HARRY JAMES POTTER

ECOLE DE SORCELLERIE POUDLARD

MATIERES PRINCIPALES 

METAMORPHOSES : -EFFORT EXCEPTIONNEL

SORTILEGES : -EFFORT EXCEPTIONNEL

POTIONS : -EFFORT EXCEPTIONNEL

HISTOIRE DE LA MAGIE : -DESOLANT

DEFENSE CONTRE LES FORCES DU MAL : -OPTIMAL

ASTRONOMIE : -ACCEPTABLE

BOTANIQUE : -EFFORT EXCEPTIONNEL

OPTIONS

SOINS AUX CREATURES MAGIQUES : -EFFORT EXCEPTIONNEL

DIVINATION : -PIETRE

 _Nous vous invitons à prendre rendez vous avec votre directrice / directeur de maison dès la rentrée._

La troisième page comprenait une liste de travaux écrits à rendre à la rentrée, un devoir par matière. Le gros des devoirs consistait à résumer les apprentissages acquis au cours des cinq premières années, ce qui s'averrait particulièrement ardu en Potions par exemple, ou il lui faudrait dresser une liste de toutes les potions faites en classe, des ingrédients rares utilisés et de leur effets.

Harry soupira. Il avait totalement oublié la présence de sa famille auprès de lui. Sa tante Pétunia se racla la gorge d'un air gêné.  
\- Tu as réussi ?  
Harry la regarda, de plus en plus étonné.  
\- Je crois oui.  
Il leva les yeux vers elle, et tenta le tout pour le tout.  
\- Tu veux voir ?  
L'oncle Vernon faillit s'étouffer quand sa femme fit un petit oui de la tête. Harry pensa qu'il était entré dans une autre dimension et tendit les parchemins à sa tante, qui les lut rapidement.  
\- Tiens... Tu as eu pratiquement les mêmes notes que ta mère... sauf qu'elle a eu un Optimal en Potions.  
Harry n'en revenait pas. Sa tante ne lui avait quasiment jamais parlé de sa mère, et encore moins de son monde. Quelque chose se brisa en lui et pour la première fois de sa vie, ses deux mondes n'en formaient plus qu'un.  
\- Tu as eu connaissance des notes de ma mère ? Et tu t'en souviens encore ?  
\- Bien sûr. Pétunia eut un reniflement méprisant, avant de continuer. Ça avait fait tout un tra la la a l'époque. Nos parents étaient tellement fiers de sa réussite. Et moi... Passons. Tu n'a jamais dit que tu voulais être Auror.  
Vernon risqua une interruption, mais fût superbement ignoré.  
\- Pourquoi aurais-je dû te le dire ? Tu ne m'as jamais rien demandé. Que pourrais-je faire d'autre ? Avec ce qu'il se passe en ce moment, et... laisse tomber.  
Pétunia leva les yeux.  
\- Que veux tu dire ?  
-Laisse tomber.

Sous le choc, Harry tendit la main, et récupéra ses papiers. L'oncle Vernon regarda sa femme et son neveu comme s'ils étaient tous les deux devenus fous. Harry sortit de la cuisine et monta les escaliers quatre par quatre jusqu'à sa chambre, ou il prit une plume et du parchemin.

 _"Cher Lunard_

 _J'ai eu mes résultats. Je crois que j'ai plutôt bien réussi. Je vais pouvoir continuer pour tenter de devenir Auror._

 _Il s'est passé quelque chose d'étrange... ma tante m'a parlé de ma mère. Je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser, surtout qu'elle à l'air de la detester plus qu'autre chose..._

 _Si tu savais comme j'ai hâte de te revoir. Vous me manquez tous beaucoup._

 _Harry"_

Il appela Hedwige et lui confia son pli. Ce fut la dernière vraie lettre qu'il envoya à Rémus.

Il s'attela au travail dès le lendemain. Plus tôt le travail sera fait, plus tôt il pourrait profiter de ses vacances. Et cette activité remplissait bien ses journées, si bien qu'il ne voyait que très peu les Dursley. Lorsqu'il s'entraînait pour les sorts, il insonorisait la pièce et posait des boucliers sur les murs pour ne surtout rien abîmer. L'espace était restreint, et ce n'était pas évident de s'entraîner seul à la défense, mais c'était toujours mieux que rien. Il avait bien l'intention de se rattraper quand il verrait Ron. Il avait également pris l'habitude d'insonoriser la pièce la nuit, après un rêve particulièrement horrible, dans lequel il avait revu le combat au ministère, et le départ de Sirius. Il ne pouvait toujours pas parler de mort. La blessure était bien trop profonde. Mais ce rêve la avait été pire que les autres, il les avait tous perdus, tous envoyés à la mort... Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Rémus... Personne n'avait survécu. Les hurlements qu'il avait alors poussé avaient rameuté tout le monde dans sa chambre, et c'est baigné de larmes qu'il s'était fait enguirlander. L'oncle Vernon était bouffi, Dudley rouge de colère et la tante Pétunia était étrangement calme. C'est sans doute les avertissements reçus au tout début des vacances qui avaient retenu le poing de l'oncle Vernon. Il se rappela avoir hurlé sur Voldemort dans son rêve. Il ne savait pas s'il l'avait fait en vrai ou pas.

Il mangeait de moins en moins, passait le plus clair de son temps enfermé dans sa chambre, a travailler. La tante Pétunia avait tenté de savoir pourquoi il avait parlé de Voldemort. Il l'avait envoyée paître sous le regard courroucé de son mari. Il ne se sentait vraiment pas prêt à discuter de ça avec elle, tant il lui semblait que cette attention soudaine était feinte.

La Prophétie ne le quittait plus et tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Ses lettres se résumaient à des simples « je vais bien ». Il ne voulait plus qu'on s'inquiète pour lui. Il ne voulait plus avoir la mort de qui que ce soit sur la se surprenait parfois à noircir des pages entières de la Prophétie, et retrouvait souvent le prénom de Sirius coincé entre ses lignes.

Il dormait de moins en moins, se disant que sans sommeil, il n'y aurait pas de rêves non plus. Son état général était de moins en moins bon, mais il ne le voyait pas, et personne n'osait lui faire de remarques. Il avait maigri, et les vêtements trop grands de son énorme cousin pendaient sur lui encore plus lamentablement que d'habitude.

Son travail scolaire étant quasiment fini, il se permettait tout de même de sortir prendre le soleil, et rentrait de plus en plus tard. Il ne trouvait plus la porte verrouillée. Fol'Oeil avait vraiment fait une forte impression.

Un matin, il sortit de la maison avec un morceau de pain, et ne rentra pas. Il était allé au parc, et avait passé la journée sur une vieille balançoire. Il s'était mis à pleuvoir, et Harry, simplement vêtu d'un jean et d'un t shirt, ne sentit pas les gouttes de plus en plus grosses s'écraser sur lui. Il n'avait pas non plus remarqué que l'air s'était considérablement rafraîchi, et que le vent s'était levé. Il pleurait de plus en plus souvent, et se noyait dans ses pensées. Un violent orage avait éclaté après la tombée de la nuit, et c'étaient les gros coups de tonnerre qui l'avaient finalement sorti de sa torpeur. Il se mit en route vers la maison, trempé et gelé. Il monta dans sa chambre, et s'allongea sur son lit, la fenêtre encore ouverte et sans prendre la peine de se déshabiller. Hedwige pépia doucement. Cela devait bien faire cinq ou six jours qu'Harry n'avait plus envoyé aucun courrier.


	2. Chapter 2

Peu de changements ici. C'est plus tard dans le texte qu'il y aura plus de précisions.

 **CHAPITRE 2** Update

Dans le salon, le couple Dursley sursauta. Dudley était sorti avec ses amis, et avait une clé. Ils ne voyaient vraiment pas qui pourrait leur rendre visite à une heure aussi indécente. Vernon se leva en grommelant du fauteuil sur lequel il était installé et alla ouvrir la porte. Un glapissement fit se lever Pétunia, qui rejoignit son mari à la porte. Elle pâlit en voyant leur visiteur.

Il s'agissait d'un homme mince à l'air fatigué et aux cheveux légèrement grisonnants. Il portait une espèce de vieille robe grise éliminée. Il était difficile de lui donner un âge, mais Vernon se rappela de l'avoir vu à la gare avec Harry.  
\- Bonsoir.  
L'inconnu avait parlé d'une voix douce et aimable, mais une drôle de lueur brillait au fond de ses yeux.  
L'oncle Vernon grommela quelque chose en retour.  
\- Je peux entrer ?  
Le gros bonhomme rougit jusqu'au oreilles et s'écarta à peine, pour bien faire comprendre a son visiteur qu'il était plus qu'indésirable. Il savait aussi qu'il n'avait d'autre choix que de laisser entrer l'homme, s'il ne voulait pas voir l'autre fou furieux et son œil bizarre débarquer.  
Rémus se glissa dans le petit espace ainsi crée et se réfugia dans le hall d'entrée. L'oncle Vernon se reprit et demanda brusquement à son visiteur ce qu'il faisait là.

Rémus prit une profonde inspiration, un air las affiché sur ses traits.  
-Je m'inquiète pour Harry. Il n'a pas écrit depuis une semaine... Je veux savoir ou il est.  
-Saleté de gamin. Il m'a dit qu'il écrivait régulièrement. Il est là haut.  
Pétunia s'avança et prit la parole, hésitante.  
-Je ne l'ai pas vu de la journée... Hier non plus d'ailleurs. Il sort parfois par la fenêtre. Je n'ai pas accès a sa chambre il l'a verrouillée et il n'y a aucun moyen de l'ouvrir. Je l'ai entendu rentrer tard hier soir. Elle fit une pause et cracha brutalement. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il soit là.  
-Merci. Vous permettez que je monte ?

Sans même attendre la réponse, il se rua dans l'escalier, au moment ou Dudley arrivait. Les trois Dursley le regardèrent monter, une expression apeurée sur le visage, leur bouche s'ouvrant et se fermant comme s'ils étaient des poissons subitement sortis de leur eau.

Arrivé en haut, le cœur de Rémus se mit à battre plus fort. Aucun son ne lui parvenait de la porte close. Il tourna la poignée mais rien ne se passa. Les Dursley, poussés par la curiosité, le suivirent dans l'escalier et un vague sentiment d'effroi s'empara d'eux lorsqu'ils le virent sortir sa baguette de sous sa robe.

-Alohomora.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement et Rémus jura. La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité, seule la lumière d'un réverbère lui permettait de voir qu'Hedwige était dans sa cage, entourée de pas mal de bazar. Il leva le sort de silence qu'il avait senti dans la pièce, ce qui lui permit d'entendre les hululements stressés de la chouette. Il entra doucement dans la pièce, et s'approcha du lit ou une masse informe se trouvait. Après avoir glissé sur quelque chose, il se retrouva à genoux a coté dudit lit, et jura sous le spectacle que lui révéla son Lumos.

La masse informe était en fait un Harry recroquevillé sur son lit, vêtu d'un pantalon et d'un t-shirt apparemment humides. Il émanait une chaleur anormale de son corps, et lèvres remuaient silencieusement. Sa respiration était rauque et son corps tremblant. Des traces de sel couraient le long de ses joues, ce qui indiquait que le jeune homme avait pleuré. Remus se tourna vers la porte et gronda, sentant la colère s'insinuer dans son cœur.  
-Vous êtes censés prendre soin de lui... Comment avez vous pu laisser cela arriver ? Je l'emmène. Quelqu'un va venir chercher ses affaires dans quelques minutes. Il renifla de dégoût. Vous êtes absolument abjects.  
Sans laisser aux Dursley le temps de réagir, Rémus pris Harry dans ses bras, choqué par sa légèreté, et dans un « pop » les deux hommes disparurent.

Rémus transplana devant Square Grimmaurd et se rua vers l'entrée alors que la maison semblait encore se frayer un passage pour « exister ». Il entra en faisant claquer la porte, et courut jusque dans la cuisine, sourd aux protestations du portrait de la mère de Sirius. Il déposa Harry aussi lentement que possible sur une chaise, en face de la cheminée.

Il prit rapidement un peu de poudre de cheminette et la lança dans le feu,qui vira au vert.  
-Albus Dumbledore.  
Il passa sa tête dans les flammes et après une sensation de vertige, elle apparut dans la cheminée du Directeur de Poudlard.  
-Albus ?  
Dans son bureau, le Directeur avait légèrement sursauté, et se précipita plutôt rapidement vers sa propre cheminée.  
-Rémus ! Des nouvelles ?  
-Je l'ai avec moi. Il est inconscient, il délire.  
Le vieil homme ferma un instant les yeux, et soupira.  
-Bon. Installez le. Attendez moi, j'arrive dans quelques minutes. Je passerai par l'entrée.

Rémus se retira de la cheminée et reprit tant bien que mal son filleul de cœur dans ses bras. Il aurait pu utiliser un sortilège de lévitation, mais préférait l'éviter. Il monta à l'étage, et ouvrit la porte de la chambre que le jeune homme avait occupé l'été précédent avec son ami Ron Weasley. Il l'allongea doucement sur le lit et fit disparaître ses vêtements d'un coup de baguette avant de rabattre les couvertures sur lui. Il alluma quelques chandelles et redescendit dans la cuisine.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la cloche de l'entrée teinta et Rémus alla ouvrir la porte, sous les vagissements de Madame Black. Pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Albus Dumbledore et, pour son plus grand déplaisir, Severus Snape.  
-Qu'est ce que tu fais la toi ? Grogna le loup garou.  
-Tu crois que si j'avais eu le choix, je serais venu ?  
La voix du maître des Potions était si grave qu'elle était à peine audible.  
Albus les interrompit.  
-Gardez cela pour plus tard, messieurs. Où est-il ?  
-Dans la chambre au premier, celle qu'il partageait avec Ron.  
-Severus, allez le voir s'il vous plaît. Remus, allons dans la cuisine.  
En grommelant, Rémus laissa entrer les deux hommes, et le professeur Snape monta directement.

Il poussa la porte de la chambre et se dirigea vers le lit occupé. Il s'assit sur le matelas, et considéra quelques instants le visage trop pâle, les joues trop rouges de l'adolescent. Il abaissa les couvertures qui recouvraient le garçon, et fût choqué.  
Harry Potter n'avait jamais été gros. Il était plutôt mince, mais il se rappelait que normalement ses bras étaient plus musclés que ce qu'il voyait la. Dans l'état actuel des choses, le professeur se dit qu'il n'était pas sûr qu'il puisse survivre à un match de Quidditch. Encore moins contre Serpentard. Il pouvait lui compter les côtes...

Il posa sa main sur son torse, et prit ainsi connaissance du pouls et de la température du jeune homme.  
-Par Merlin, espèce de jeune crétin. Qu'est ce que tu as fabriqué ?  
Harry marmonna quelque chose dans son sommeil. En approchant son oreille, Severus pu comprendre quelques bribes.  
-Sirius... Sirius... non... Je te tuerai je te tuerai je te tuerai... non...  
Le souffle du jeune homme était trop irrégulier, et son cœur battait trop vite.  
Le professeur fit apparaître quelques potions et lui en donna en les faisant apparaître directement dans son estomac, avant de redescendre.

Les deux hommes attendaient dans cuisine, discutant d'on ne sait quoi, quand la porte s'ouvrit.  
-Alors ? Demanda Remus en se levant  
-Il est mal en point. Je pense à une pneumonie. Il est dénutri et déshydraté. Je passerai le voir demain. Il me faut quelques remèdes supplémentaires. Fais le boire, et manger. Mais sans le forcer. Je lui ai donné de la potion de sommeil.


	3. Chapter 3

Je profite de ce chapitre pour répondre à Guest, qui a laissé un comm sur le chapitre 7... Si tu passes par là, cher anonyme, je sais bien qu'on écrit non mais oh et pas nanmého... C'est une façon de transcrire la manière dont c'est dit, et d'y ajouter un petit effet rigolo. Donc c'est fait exprès :) C'est comme quand on écrir keskispasse? pour un qu'est ce qu'il se passe dit très rapidement, ou choqué par exemple. On utilisait ça à mon époque. Je sais que c'est faux au niveau de l'orthographe et que ça peut faire mal aux yeux. Merci donc de l'avoir relevé, mais ce terme (certes inexistant) a bien son utilité ici.

 **CHAPITRE 3** Update

A son réveil, Harry ne savait pas très bien ou il était. Il avait encore de la fièvre et ne savait pas ou étaient ses lunettes. Il faisait sombre. Il tâtonna autour de lui et trouva une petite tablette ou elles étaient posées dessus. Il s'assit, et regarda autour de lui.  
Il était chez Sirius.

Sirius.

Des larmes lui brûlaient les yeux, et il repoussa ses couvertures. Sa baguette se trouvait près de ses lunettes, il l'alluma et trouva sa valise. Il enfila un pantalon et un t shirt, et descendit en se tenant le long des murs, pas sûr que ses jambes arriveraient à le soutenir.

Rémus n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Il était très inquiet pour Harry. Il allait se resservir une énième tasse de thé quand la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit sur un Harry chancelant et encore très pâle.  
Le loup se tourna vers lui et le serra dans ses bras. Harry l'enlaça à son tour, et ne pu s'empêcher d'éclater en sanglots.  
-Harry shhh... je suis la, calme toi... qu'est ce qu'il t'a prit ? Raconte moi...  
-Je ne sais pas, lui répondit le jeune homme entre deux hoquets. Ça allait plutôt pas mal au début des vacances. J'aurai pensé le contraire... et j'ai fini par faire un rêve horrible. Il s'arrêta un instant, pour reprendre son souffle, et repris plus bas, presque en chuchotant. Je ne veux plus de ça. J'en peux plus. Dès que je ferme les yeux, il vient dans mon esprit...  
-Tu-sais-qui ? Il te possède ?  
-Non... enfin je ne crois pas. C'est pas comme... enfin c'est pas comme avant les vacances. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il fait. Mais j'ai l'impression que c'est lui qui déforme tout. Toutes les nuits, dès que je ferme les yeux c'est pareil. Toujours pire. Je les vois tous mourir, l'un après l'autre... Sa voix se brisa.  
-Écoute, Dumbledore et Snape vont passer demain. Tu n'a qu'a leur en parler...Il sont bien plus puissants que moi, même si ça me tue de dire ça se Snape mais c'est vrai...moi... je suis épuisé, Harry. La pleine lune était il y a peu et il va falloir quelques jours pour que je puisse m'en remettre complètement. Demain tu expliqueras au Directeur et il avisera de ce qu'il faut faire.

Ils s'assirent tous les deux et passèrent une partie de la nuit à discuter. Bien que très faible,Harry n'avait pas voulu se recoucher et avait mangé de bonne grâce ce que Remus lui avait préparé.

Remus avait fini par le convaincre de dormir, et c'est ainsi que le trouva Snape le lendemain en fin de matinée. Endormi dans son lit, un peu moins chaud, un peu moins pâle mais encore dans un sale état. Il s'assit à côté de lui sur son lit et doucement écarta une mèche de cheveux, suivant délicatement la petite cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui avait tout gâché. Il se maudissait. Harry ressemblait vraiment trop à James comme ça, mais il avait le caractère de Lily. Il devait prendre soin de lui pour elle. Il se pencha sur Harry et furtivement lui embrassa le front, dans une tentative pour calmer le jeune homme qui commençait à s'agiter dans son sommeil.

Harry s'éveilla au contact du baiser. Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir un Snape flou. Il sursauta et se redressa. Il avait dû rêver, vu qui se trouvait à côté lui.  
-Professeur Snape ! Que... pourquoi êtes vous là ?  
-Je suis la, Potter, parce que comme d'habitude, vous avez encore fait l'idiot. Et que comme d'habitude vous avez besoin de quelqu'un pour vous sortir du pétrin. Ne croyez vous pas que j'ai autre chose à faire pendant mes vacances, que de m'occuper d'un élève ? Déjà qu'il faut que je me coltine votre... présence... pendant mes cours deux années supplémentaires...  
Harry vit rouge.  
-Vos sentiments sont partagés, Professeur.  
-Bien. Nous sommes au moins d'accord sur cela. Cela dit, je vous aurai bien collé en retenue pour votre insolence. Surveillez votre ton. Maintenant arrêtez de gigoter et laissez moi vous ausculter.

Harry hocha la tête et le professeur posa une main sur son épaule. Il retira les couvertures, et, sans prévenir, passa la main sous son t shirt, la posant sur son torse. Harry sursauta, et oublia de respirer.  
-Potter, gronda le maître des Potions, je n'ai pas l manger. Si vous ne respirez pas normalement je ne peux rien sentir, tout sera faussé. Il fusilla le plus jeune des yeux.  
Harry rougit un peu, et se détendit. La main de son professeur était beaucoup plus douce que ce à quoi il se serait attendu. Il tourna les yeux vers l'homme et se rendit compte que celui ci avait fermé les siens, comptant quelque chose. Il sursauta lorsque les yeux de son professeur se rouvrirent et qu'il il le fusilla du regard.  
-Vous avez l'air de mieux respirer. Vous allez prendre ça et ça. Il sortit deux petites fioles de sa poche et la tendit a Harry. Une fois par jour. Je repasserai vous en apporter d'autres.

L'homme quitta la pièce, laissant Harry sans voix.

Quelques jours passèrent comme ça, dans un semi brouillard, avec des souvenirs de conversations que lui et Rémus avaient eues, de rêves, ou plutôt de cauchemars. Harry allait mieux, dans un sens. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à se nourrir correctement. Le seul repas qu'il avait gardé était le premier que Rémus lui avait préparé. Le reste ne passait pas, ou ne restait pas. Il se réveillait en hurlant toutes les nuits, tremblant et en sueur, se cachant toujours derrière un sort de silence. Le professeur Snape était repassé, mais n'avait pas dit grand chose de plus. Limite il avait l'air plus inquiet en repartant qu'en arrivant, mais vu son humeur, il n'ouvrit pas la bouche.

Les Weasley étaient ensuite arrivés, puis Hermione, mais la présence de ses amis et le semblant de vie que la maison avait retrouvé ne l'apaisait pas. Il n'aspirait qu'au calme, et recherchait la solitude. Il ne voulait voir personne et se montrait souvent désagréable, ne descendant que rarement.

Il n'avait que survolé sa fête d'anniversaire, ne se rappelant pas tous les détails. Il avait fait semblant de s'amuser, pour ne pas inquiéter ses amis. Il ne voulait pas leur causer de souci. Il avait donc affiché son plus beau sourire de façade, et déballé ses cadeaux avec un entrain qui ne lui sembla pas naturel du tout. Il s'était excusé et était parti assez tôt ce soir là, comme tous les autres soirs d'ailleurs. Il voulait dormir... juste s'endormir, sans se réveiller. Et ne plus avoir à se cacher de Ron qui partageait sa chambre. D'autant plus que, contrairement à son lit à l'école, celui ci n'avait pas de rideaux... Il voulait juste dormir, et crier...

Vint le moment ou Ron se mit vraiment en colère, alors qu'il était monté le voir en compagnie d'Hermione. Le rouquin s'installa à coté de Harry, qui était assis sur son lit, la tête entre ses mains. Il posa la main sur son épaule en le secouant légèrement.  
-Harry... Ça suffit ! On en peut plus de te voir comme ça ! Tu n'es plus que l'ombre de toi même ! Et tu as une mine affreuse. Réagis, par Merlin. Dis quelque chose ! Fais quelque chose ! Et arrête de t'enfermer ici ! On est là aussi ! Vis !  
Le sang d'Harry ne fit qu'un tour. Il dégagea son épaule et se releva d'un coup.  
-Vis ? VIS ? COMMENT PEUX TU ME DIRE CA ! TOUT CE QUE JE VEUX C'EST QUE TOUT CA S'ARRETE ! COMMENT TU VEUX QUE JE VIVE ALORS QU'EUX SONT MORTS ? FICHE MOI LA PAIX ! FICHE MOI LA PAIX ! ET LAISSE MOI PASSER ! Sa voix se brisa sur ces derniers mots, et il repoussa son ami, sous le regard peiné d'Hermione qui n'avait pas eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

Il sortit de la chambre en trombe et déboula dans la cuisine, des larmes plein les yeux et les joues rouges de colère, puis se figea sur place. Rémus, Molly, Arthur, le professeur Snape, et quelques autres étaient assis à table, apparemment en grande discussion. Molly se leva d'un bond et fit disparaître tous les documents qui traînaient sur la table.  
-Mme Weasley... balbutuia Harry. Je suis désolé. Je n'ai rien contre Ron, ni contre Hermione... ils sont mes meilleurs amis... Il se remit encore à pleurer, se maudissant lui même de se montrer si faible devant autant de gens. Mais je n'en peux plus. Je n'arrête pas de les voir mourir. Il essuya ses yeux de sa manche. Je dois partir d'ici. Je dois... Laissez moi partir de là.

Contre toute attente, Snape se leva.  
-Je vous emmène à Poudlard. Préparez vos affaires, on partira à la fin de la réunion.  
Molly se leva à son tour, ainsi que Rémus. Le loup prit la parole en premier.  
-Snivellus... il est hors de question que tu l'emmènes ou que ce soit.  
-Je l'amène à Albus. Il sera en sécurité Il décidera de quoi faire.  
-Non.  
Le maître des potions serra les poings et ses yeux devinrent encore plus noirs.  
-Je l'amène à Albus. Tu sais que je ne porte pas ce jeune arrogant dans mon cœur. Mais ouvre les yeux, espèce d'abruti. Regarde dans quel état il est. Tu crois vraiment qu'il peut faire quelque chose, là ?  
Harry baissa les yeux.  
-Prenez moi avec vous.  
Tous les adultes présents relevèrent les yeux sur lui, et Harry dût se retenir de ne pas se mettre à danser d'un pied sur l'autre.  
Molly soupira.  
-Harry... Tu es sûr de vouloir...  
-Oui, Madame. Je veux juste changer d'air. J'ai besoin de me vider la tête. Je sais qu'ils sont en sécurité ici, mais je dois... Je ne veux juste voir personne. Juste quelques jours.  
Molly Weasley le regarda droit dans les yeux.  
-D'accord mon chéri... mais tu sais que s'il y a quoi que ce soit, tu peux revenir.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPITRE 4** Update

Le professeur de Potions et Harry Potter arrivèrent ensemble devant les grilles de Poudlard, après avoir transplané.

Apparemment, le Directeur avait été prévenu de leur arrivée, car Rusard les attendait, une lanterne à la main. En grommelant, il leur ouvrit les grilles du château et les fît entrer. Le professeur lâcha le bras de son élève et marcha à ses côtés tout au long du trajet, mais sans dire le moindre mot.

Harry lui lançait par moment de petits coups d'œil. Il se sentait étrange. La présence de cet homme qu'il détestait avait le don de l'apaiser, depuis quelques temps. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup parlé les fois ou l'homme était venu le voir, mais ça ne le dérangeait pas, au contraire. Il était l'un des seuls à ne pas lui poser de questions, et c'était plutôt agréable de ne pas avoir à se justifier tout le temps. Et il faut dire que ses potions étaient diablement efficaces.  
Lors d'un de ces furtifs coups d'œil, il trébucha, et par réflexe, son aîné le rattrapa.  
-Servez vous de vos yeux pour regarder ou vous marchez, Potter.  
Le rouge monta aux joues de l'adolescent. Il fût bien content qu'il fasse nuit...  
Ils arrivèrent au château, et montèrent droit au bureau directorial.

Le Professeur Dumbledore les y attendait, une tasse de thé à la main et un parchemin déroulé devant lui. Harry se dit qu'il passait sa vie dans ce bureau.  
-Severus, Harry... Bien le bonsoir à vous. Harry, j'ai eu vent du fait que tu avais quelques soucis de sommeil... Te sens tu épié par Voldemort ?  
-Je ne sais pas. La sensation n'est pas la même mais j'ai quand même la vague impression qu'il est en partie responsable de mes rêves, qu'il les influence un peu.  
Harry baissa les yeux, gêné, sans réellement savoir pourquoi.  
-Bien... Enfin. Pas tant que ça... Severus, je vais avoir besoin de vous. Acceptez vous de m'aider ?  
-Oui, bien sûr.  
Severus n'aimait pas trop la tournure des événements. Quand le Directeur lui demandait d'accepter de l'aider sans lui dire en quoi auparavant, souvent, ça ne lui plaisait pas trop. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.  
-Bien. Je savais que je pouvais compter sur vous. Occupez vous du sommeil de Harry. Faites le d'abord reprendre des forces, et apprenez lui à contrôler ses rêves.  
-Euh... vous ne voulez quand même pas...  
-Si Professeur.  
Snape soupira en levant les yeux au ciel, et lança un regard froid à l'adolescent, qui n'avait pas tout suivi.  
Il se résigna.  
-D'accord, d'accord. Potter, venez avec moi.  
Il se leva et lança un regard noir au directeur, qui lui répondit d'un bref sourire.

Ils sortirent du bureau, quand Harry adressa timidement la parole au professeur. Il sentait que ce n'était pas trop le moment de l'énerver.  
-Monsieur ? Ou n'emmenez vous ?  
-Dans mes appartements. Vous y resterez jusqu'à la rentrée. Et si vous me refaites un coup fourré dans le genre de celui de l'année dernière avec la pensine, je vous botte le cul et je vous fous dehors.

Harry resta silencieux le reste du trajet, un drôle de frisson lui parcourant la colonne vertébrale. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à devoir _cohabiter_ avec son Professeur. Il était à mille lieues de penser à ça en lui demandant de l'emmener. Lui qui pensait naïvement devoir aller... dans la tour Gryffondor par exemple.

Snape le conduisit vers une porte qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, pour y avoir frappé de nombreuses fois lors de ses retenues, juste a côté de la salle de classe. Ils entrèrent dans le bureau, puis il suivit le professeur dans la réserve, vers une porte qu'il n'avait jamais remarquée. Le professeur l'ouvrit après avoir marmonné quelque chose que Harry ne comprit pas et le fit passer devant lui.

En arrivant, le jeune homme fût choqué. Il s'attendait à entrer dans une espèce de cachot, et au lieu de ça, il pénétra dans un charmant salon de style irlandais, avec un grand canapé, des fauteuils qui semblaient bien confortables, une table basse, un pupitre d'écriture, une jolie cheminée et d'épais tapis. Il y avait des livres partout. Des bibliothèques recouvraient tous les murs, tant et si bien qu'il était difficile de dire de quelle couleur ils étaient. Plusieurs portes étaient visibles.

Snape lui expliqua rapidement la configuration du lieu.  
-Nous sommes entrés par l'arrière. Ici c'est l'entrée principale. A gauche la salle de bains. En face se trouve ma chambre et à coté mon bureau.  
-Ou vais-je dormir ?  
-Je vais vous laisser ma chambre. Si vous entrez dans mon bureau, je vous tue.  
Harry déglutit, et evita le regard de son aîné.  
-Vous avez faim ?  
-Non Professeur.  
-Très bien. Allez vous coucher. Je suppose que votre malle est déjà arrivée. Bonne nuit.  
-Bonne nuit, monsieur.

Harry poussa la porte de la chambre et fut encore une fois sous le choc. Un immense lit a baldaquins trônait au centre de la pièce, avec des oreillers qui semblaient bien moelleux. La parure de lit était aux couleurs de Serpentard, et les murs de la chambre dans des tons crème. La aussi, il y avait beaucoup de livres. Harry se mit en pyjama et se coucha, ne sachant pas trop ou il en était.

Severus, quand à lui, tournait en rond dans son salon, un verre de Whisky Pur Feu à la main.  
 _Bordel bordel bordel. Dans quoi je me suis fourré... Au nom de Merlin, qu'est ce qu'il m'a pris de l'embarquer avec moi ? Je crois que j'ai perdu la tête d'accepter... Ce vieux fou va me payer ça !_ Il se resservit un verre qu'il vida cul sec et finit par s'asseoir, un livre à la main, tout en ayant un mal fou à se concentrer. L'alcool ne l'aidant en rien, au contraire, il se releva une dernière fois pour se servir un thé.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps était passé, lorsqu'il entendit des gémissements provenant de sa chambre. Il leva les yeux au ciel, reposant son livre dans lequel il avait fini par plonger. Il entra sans bruit dans l'autre pièce, et vit Harry, endormi mais visiblement en proie à de mauvais rêves, se tortiller dans tous les sens. Il s'approcha et s'assit au bord du lit.  
Les joues du jeune homme luisaient de larmes, et le professeur eut un réflexe qu'il était parfaitement incapable de s'expliquer lui-même. Il posa la main sur ses cheveux, redescendant sur ses joues dans une douce caresse.  
-Chuuuuut... tout va bien... calme toi... je suis là...  
Harry s'apaisa, et inconsciemment chercha à garder contact avec cette grande main.  
Severus leva les yeux au ciel, et jura interieurement.

OoOoOoOoOo

Les quelques jours suivants, une espèce de rituel s'était mis en place entre eux. Tous les jours, Snape vérifiait l'état général du plus jeune, qui tentait de manger (Potter, nourrissez vous à la fin ou je vous fourre un entonnoir dans la gorge!), ingurgitait les potions que Severus lui donnait et essayait de ne pas déranger son professeur le matin. Ce dernier allait souvent dans son bureau. Il avait autorisé Harry à fouiner dans sa bibliothèque (Ah ? Vous savez ouvrir un livre ? Première nouvelle. Profitez en alors pour remplir votre caboche de choses utiles). Après le déjeuner, Snape tentait de lui apprendre des techniques de visualisation pour apaiser son esprit,ce qui finissait par laisser Harry épuisé.

Il faisait toujours des cauchemars. Snape avait noté qu'ils survenaient toujours à peu près aux mêmes heures, et avait pris l'habitude d'anticiper en se rendant auprès du jeune garçon endormi, lui caressant les cheveux dès qu'il commençait à s'agiter.

 _Bordel, il est beau quand il dort._

 _Mais tais toi, Snape. Tais toi._


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPITRE 5** Update

Les jours passaient lentement. Harry se sentait physiquement beaucoup mieux, mais moralement complètement épuisé, comme vidé. Ces histoires de visualisations le fatiguaient décidément plus que de raison, et Snape avait recommencé a l'entraîner à l'Occlumancie. Le Professeur tentait différentes approches en y mêlant la visualisation pour l'aider à monter ses boucliers, et insistait lourdement pour que Harry fasse plus d'efforts. Il n'était pas rassuré par cette impression qu'avait le plus jeune que Voldemort influait sur ses rêves.

Snape entrait dans l'esprit de Harry comme dans du beurre, tant ses protections étaient faibles. Il devait bien admettre qu'il s'était lourdement trompé sur le jeune homme, et qu'il n'avait sans doute pas eu la vie aussi belle qu'il aimait à le croire. Le jeune garçon avait à nouveau réussi à pénétrer plusieurs fois l'esprit de Snape en lançant un Protego, mais n'y avait pas vu grand chose de plus que l'année précédente.  
-Potter. Vous devez faire un effort pour fermer votre esprit. Réfléchissez. Si le mage noir s'aperçoit que vous êtes avec moi, qu'est ce que vous croyez qu'il voudra faire ? Il faut que vous dressiez vos boucliers, vous ne pouvez pas lancer de Protego en dormant... D'autant plus que lui à un accès plus facile à votre esprit que n'importe qui d'autre.  
-Oui Monsieur... Mais je suis tellement... épuisé... Je n'ai pas eu une vraie nuit de sommeil depuis des lustres... A ce rythme là, je vais me changer en zombie.  
-C'est pas comme si vous n'en étiez pas un habituellement... (Harry lui lança un regard noir) Bon. Cette nuit, prenez de la potion de sommeil. On arrête la pour aujourd'hui.

Les deux hommes mangèrent leur repas sur la table basse, Severus assis dans le canapé et Harry par terre près de la cheminée comme il le faisait toujours. A son grand déséspoir, le Professeur n'avait jamais réussi à le faire s'asseoir plus convenablement pour le repas. Ils se préparèrent pour la nuit, Harry prenant une douche bien méritée pendant que Severus lisait dans le salon. Le jeune homme alla se coucher et tomba dans un sommeil sans rêves.

Il se sentit un peu plus reposé le lendemain. En échange, ce soir là, Snape mit encore plus de force pour entrer dans l'esprit de Harry. Au bout de 15 minutes, celui ci se mit à hurler, tombant à genoux, la main sur le front.  
-Potter !  
Snape se précipita vers le Survivant pour le relever. Celui ci chancela et s'agrippa à ses robes pour ne pas tomber, hurlant toujours. Il enfouit sa tête contre son professeur, inconscient de ce qu'il faisait. Il cessa de crier, mais ne bougea pas.  
-Potter. Je ne suis pas un mouchoir géant. Poussez vous de la.  
 _(Bordel, Harry, dégage.. Quoi ? Pas Harry. Potter. Dégage, Potter. Ça y est je deviens dingue)  
_ Il posa les mains sur ses épaules mais ne le repoussa pas. Le jeune homme pleurait.  
 _(Ne fais pas ça, Ha... Potter. Ne me pleure pas dessus...)_ Il se sentait fondre et se maudit de cette réaction. Il détestait Potter. Il n'y avait vraiment aucune raison que ça change. Sauf que plus il le connaissait, plus il se rendait compte a quel point Potter n'était pas Potter...  
-On arrête là. C'était quoi ?  
-Je ne sais pas, Monsieur, sanglota le jeune homme. Il est tout le temps la dans ma tête, mais je ne sens pas sa présence... Je n'arrive pas à arrêter de penser à lui. Là, je l'ai senti mais il ne m'a pas vu. Il est en colère contre quelqu'un, mais c'est... je le ressens beaucoup moins fortement que l'année dernière. Sauf que là, je n'étais pas concentré sur lui. J'essayais de...  
-De quoi ?  
-Non rien. J'essayais de vous repousser vous. Je ne faisais pas attention à lui voilà tout.  
Harry soupira. S'il avait dit à son professeur ce qu'il essayait de lui cacher, il se serait au minimum pris une belle raclée.  
-Bon. On va manger, et après vous irez dormir.

Le repas se passa dans un calme absolu. Les deux hommes étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre. C'était étrange pour Harry de se dire qu'il était à Poudlard mais que l'école était quasiment vide, et de manger ailleurs que dans la grande salle. Harry commençait à se poser pas mal de questions. Pourquoi se sentait t'il si en sécurité avec Snape ? On lui aurait dit ça il y a peu, il aurait rit, et suggéré à la personne qui le lui aurait dit d'aller se faire soigner à Sainte Mangouste. Il observait souvent son professeur, discrètement il espérait. Il avait de grandes et belles mains, avec des doigts fins. Il n'avait jamais remarqué avant le grain de beauté qu'il avait dans la paume droite. Il l'avait vu lors d'une des dernières fois ou Snape lui avait fait un de ses check ups quotidiens. Il se surprenait à attendre ce moment ou l'homme lui imposait sa main, les yeux fermés, et le visage détendu, sans trace de sarcasme. Il avait d'ailleurs remarqué que son professeur n'était pas la personne froide et distante qu'il avait toujours cru connaître. Les fois ou Harry tombait, Snape le rattrapait toujours, et avec douceur. Il avait vraiment de sacrés réflexes. Même si de temps en temps ils se livraient a des joutes verbales, qu'ils avaient l'air « d'apprécier » tous les deux.

Ce soir là, Harry souhaita se coucher de bonne heure. Il était particulièrement épuisé. Après avoir souhaité bonne nuit à son aîné, il se retira et alla se préparer pour la nuit.  
Snape se retrouva seul dans son salon. Il se sentait un peu perdu, et alla se servir un verre. Il tenta de reprendre une recette de potion qu'il était en train de créer mais sans parvenir à se concentrer suffisamment pour trouver ce qui clochait dans la préparation. Il se servit un second verre et se perdit dans ses pensées, revoyant sans cesse le visage de son élève endormi. Il ne comprenait pas trop ce qu'il s'était passé aujourd'hui, et se décida à aller voir Dumbledore pour lui en parler.  
Arrivé devant le bureau, il prononça le mot de passe et monta.

Albus était assis derrière son bureau, en train de rédiger un courrier. Il devait être aux alentours de 22h, ce qui laissait le temps au maître des potions de parler au Directeur avant la probable crise du jeune homme.  
-Albus.  
-Severus. Comment va votre jeune protégé ?  
-Je ne sais pas. Physiquement ça a l'air d'aller mieux. Il se nourrit mieux et garde la nourriture. J'ai l'impression qu'il a repris du poids. Je sens toujours ses côtes à chaque fois que je l'examine (le professeur rougit un peu et se maudit en silence, priant que le directeur n'ait rien remarqué) mais moins qu'à son arrivée. Je lui fais faire de l'occlumancie à nouveau (le Directeur leva un sourcil) et de la visualisation. Mais il fatigue vite, alors que sa magie est plus puissante que l'année dernière.  
-De l'occlumancie ? Qu'est ce qui vous a fait changer d'avis ?  
-Il fait des cauchemars, toutes les nuits. Il a des réactions impressionnantes dans son sommeil, ça semble vraiment violent. Et il en parle peu, mais j'ai pu entrevoir des bribes. Ce qui est étrange, c'est que peu importe l'heure à laquelle il se couche, les crises surviennent toujours au même moment. J'arrive à le calmer, mais vu sa fatigue il a du mal a lutter. Et ce soir j'ai vu le visage du seigneur noir dans ses pensées. Il l'a dans la tête tout le temps, il se mêle à ses souvenirs. Et il a encore ressenti l'humeur du Lord. Mais vu qu'il ne m'a pas appelé, je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a eu.  
-Ah. Je vois. Continuez alors. Il est important qu'il puisse se proteger... Je n'osais pas vous demander de l'entraîner à nouveau, je ne voulais pas abuser...Severus leva un sourcil, et le directeur continua. D'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, Voldemort a essayé de faire sortir Lucius d'Azkaban mais il a échoué. Je suppose qu'il s'est un peu emporté. Le Ministre m'a contacté tout à l'heure pour me faire part de cette information. A t'il vu que Harry était avec vous ?  
-Non. Je ne crois pas. Je ne sais pas comment faire pour que ce jeune crétin dorme correctement. La potion de sommeil ne va pas l'aider à ce niveau là, vu qu'elle risque de le rendre dépendant, ce serait plus dangereux encore.  
-Non c'est sûr. Rassurez le. Il doit avoir peur. S'il a peur il est vulnérable, moins à mon avis, tant qu'il aura peur il ne pourra pas dresser des boucliers suffisamment puissants pour empêcher les intrusion de Voldemort.  
Severus resta silencieux et prit congé du directeur.

Sur le chemin du retour, il s'attarda un peu dans les couloirs.  
 _Le rassurer... vieux fou. Je suis censé faire quoi ? Lui faire des câlins ? Je suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée...Bien que je n'aurai rien contre. Oh non non non merde, ta gueule Snape tu n'es qu'un crétin.  
_ Il resta quelques temps dans le couloir, a regarder la nuit par une des fenêtres quand la cloche le ramena à la réalité.  
 _Merde. Je suis en retard._

Severus Snape, le Professeur le plus craint de Poudlard, se mit à courir comme un dératé vers les cachots.


	6. Chapter 6

Ce chapitre reste un peu plus courts que les autres malgré le remaniement, mais pour le coup, pas trop le choix.  
Bonne lecture !

 **CHAPITRE 6** Update

Severus courait dans les couloirs, se maudissant de ne pas avoir fait attention. Il déboula dans les cachots et entra par la porte principale de ses appartements comme une furie, au moment ou un cri déchirant retentit dans sa chambre. Le temps d'atteindre la porte, un nouveau cri suivi de sanglots se fit entendre.  
 _Merde merde merde... Décidément il faut que j'arrête de jurer...  
_ Le professeur s'arrêta un instant, le temps de souffler un bon coup et entra dans la chambre, pour trouver Harry assis, ses bras entourant ses genoux, la tête posée sur ceux ci. Il tremblait de tout son corps, trempé de larmes et de sueur.

Severus s'approcha de lui, s'assit sur le bord du lit et pour la première fois, le pris fermement mais tendrement dans ses bras. Harry se raccrocha à lui, enfouissant sa tête dans ses robes.  
Severus ferma les yeux et posa une main sur les cheveux du jeune garçon, le berçant doucement.  
-Chuuuuuut... calmez vous... je suis là... tout va bien. Ce n'était qu'un rêve...  
-Pr...professeur... Je je je croyais qu'il... qu'il vous avait tué... Professeur c'était horrible... ne me laissez pas ne partez pas...  
Harry se tut, à bout de souffle.  
-C'est bon, Potter je suis là. Je reste un peu avec vous. Rendormez vous. Je suis la. Je vais juste chercher une bougie et fermer les portes. Je reviens tout de suite.  
-D'a d'a d'accord... Merci.  
Ce simple mot fit fondre le cœur du professeur. Il se hâta de refermer la porte principale qu'il avait laissée ouverte et fit un crochet dans le salon pour boire un petit coup, histoire de calmer ses nerfs. _Zut zut zut... dans quoi je suis encore en train de m'embarquer... Et je vais virer alcoolique à force... c'est pas possible, je les collectionne vraiment... Rassurez le... Tu parles. Et qui va me rassurer, moi ?  
_ Il prit une chandelle déjà bien consumée et retourna s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, près du Survivant, qui présentement ressemblait à tout sauf un héros.  
Il l'attendit assis, ses bras entourant toujours ses genoux, mais il avait redressé la tête et lançait un regard plein d'espoir à Severus. _Arrête de me regarder comme ça nom d'une... aaaaaaargh ! TAIS TOI SEVERUS !_

Il s'assit enfin, et posa une main sur l'épaule du garçon, le repoussant pour qu'il s'allonge. Il arrangea les couvertures autour du plus jeune, après les avoir séchées d'un coup de baguette.  
-Je vais rester _un peu_ avec vous, Potter.  
-Jepeuxavoirvotremain ?  
-Pardon ?  
-Est-ce que... je peux avoir... votre main ? Demanda timidement Harry

Le Professeur poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et donna une de ses mains à son élève, qui s'en empara prestement et la colla sous sa joue. Harry referma les yeux, et pris par l'épuisement, s'endormit relativement vite, au vu du cauchemar qu'il avait fait.  
Severus pût observer son élève de tout son saoul. Il avait toujours les cheveux en bataille, même quand il venait de prendre sa douche. A croire qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'était un peigne. Il avait repris quelques couleurs, et avait de jolies lèvres bien dessinées. _Stop._ Il commençait aussi a connaître sa physionomie, à force de le tripoter tous les matins pour vérifier son état. _Stop._ Il se demandait quel goût aurait sa peau, parce que ma foi, il sentait divinement bon. _Bordel. . STOP !_ De toutes façons,il se savait bien trop vieux et bien trop quelconque – pour ne pas dire laid. Cela dit, il n'avait quand même pas imaginé tous les regards du brun qu'il avait surpris. Les fois ou il écrivait dans le salon, Harry _Non pas Harry. Potter. POT-TER._ ne lâchait pas ses mains des yeux. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre, ou plutôt à _admettre_ ce qu'il se passait. Il ne savait pas à quel moment exactement son regard sur le jeune homme avait changé. Il ne savait pas quand la haine profonde qu'il vouait au fils de James Potter s'était changée en... autre chose. Et il ne savait pas quoi faire de tout ça.

Cela devait faire un peu plus d'une heure qu'il était assis la, perdu dans ses pensées, a s'ankyloser. Il commençait vraiment à avoir besoin de se lever - _et éventuellement de boire un coup histoire de me calmer-_. Il entreprit de retirer sa main de celle du Survivant endormi, et de sous sa joue par la même occasion, sans trop bouger. _Tout doucement. Voila... Ne te réveille pas, surtout.  
_ Le jeune homme entrouvrit les yeux.  
 _Merde.  
_ -Je vous en prie... restez avec moi...  
 _Re merde.  
_ -je ne veux pas rester seul...  
Severus ferma les yeux un instant, et se passa une main sur le visage avant de soupirer.  
-D'accord, Potter. Faites moi de la place, mon dos n'apprécie pas le traitement que je lui inflige.

Harry se décala vers le milieu du lit et Severus s'allongea auprès de lui, l'odeur du jeune garçon plein les narines. Il se tourna vers lui, et chacun se perdit un instant dans les yeux de l'autre. Quelques larmes coulèrent des yeux d'émeraude de Harry, que Severus essuya délicatement. Le temps sembla suspendu lorsque la chandelle rendit l'âme et les plongea dans l'obscurité.  
A tâtons, Harry chercha la main de son professeur, la trouva, la prit dans la sienne et l'attira à lui.  
Severus sentit la joue et le souffle chaud du jeune garçon sur sa main, et se maudit. Encore une fois.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPITRE 7** Update

Apparemment Severus s'était endormi. En même temps, lui même passait des nuits hachées depuis l'arrivée de son « invité »  
Il commençait à s'éveiller tout doucement. En vérité il n'en avait pas vraiment envie. Il se sentait vraiment bien, ça faisait très longtemps que ça ne lui était pas arrivé.  
Il raffermit sa prise sur le corps chaud qui était lové contre lui _(quel corps chaud?)_ et enfouit plus profondément son nez dans des cheveux qui le chatouillaient plutôt agréablement et qui sentaient bon. _(y'a un truc qui va pas)_. A ce geste il avait senti le souffle de l'autre personne s'accélérer, mais aucune tentative d'évasion.  
 _Non...  
_ D'un coup il s'éveilla complètement. Il n'osait pas bouger. Il fit un rapide inventaire de la situation. Il était dans son lit avec Harry. Il était toujours habillé et il n'était pas sous les couvertures. Il en remercia Merlin, parce que vu comme Harry était couché contre lui, ça aurait pu être gênant.  
 _Genre, c'est pas assez gênant comme ça. Harry Potter dort dans mes bras. Ou plutôt Harry Potter fait semblant de dormir et il est dans mes bras. Harry est... dans mon lit et dans mes bras. Merde._

Harry était éveillé depuis un petit moment. Il n'avait pas envie de bouger lui non plus. Dans son sommeil, il s'était rapproché de son professeur, cherchant sans doute un peu de chaleur et de réconfort. Mais il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à se retrouver dans les bras de son maître de potions. Celui-ci avait dû l'attraper à un moment ou à un autre. _L'attrapeur attrapé_ , sourit il intérieurement. Et il s'attendait encore moins a le sentir se serrer un peu plus contre lui. Il n'avait pas pu empêcher sa respiration de s'accélérer à ce moment la, d'ailleurs...

La situation était étrange. Il s'était beaucoup attaché a l'homme, même s'il avait encore du mal à se l'avouer. Il épiait souvent ses moindres faits et gestes, espérant ne pas avoir été repéré. Les mains de l'homme, chaudes, douces, puissantes et sans doutes très habiles _Harry... c'est ton prof. Il te déteste, tu le déteste... Alors pourquoi me tient il contre lui ? Parce qu'il dort. Et que c'est un humain.._.lui faisaient avoir de drôles d'idées. Il le trouvait d'ailleurs plutôt séduisant, maintenant qu'il le connaissait mieux. Ses longs cheveux noirs, pas gras du tout en fait -en tout cas, tant qu'il ne brassait pas ses potions- et plutôt doux d'après ce qu'il avait pu constater une ou deux fois, ses yeux noirs, si noirs qu'on s'y perdait... le petit creux entre son cou et ses épaules, qu'il entr'apercevait souvent le soir, quand le sorcier avait enlevé ses robes et ne portait qu'une simple chemise... Et son odeur qui l'enivrait à chaque fois qu'il l'examinait, mélange d'herbes et de savon, jamais tout a fait identique selon les potions qu'il préparait... _(Harry, sérieusement. Arrête. Tu vas te faire du mal. Il ne voudra jamais de toi. Tu lui rappelles trop ton père... Oui, mais... il me tient dans ses bras?)  
_ Il soupira et remua légèrement.

Severus enleva ses bras de Harry.  
-Potter ? Bien dormi ?  
Harry avait retenu son souffle, se tourna sur le dos et évita de regarder le maître des potions.  
-Vous allez me prendre pour un fou si je réponds à cette question.  
Snape leva un sourcil interrogateur, et se redressa un peu, appuyant sa tête sur sa main.  
-Je vous prends déjà pour un fou. Laissez moi vous examiner, tant qu'on y est.  
-Une seconde. (Harry s'assit et enleva son t-shirt). Je file à la douche après, alors... tant qu'on y est.  
Snape s'assit à son tour et crût halluciner en voyant le brun lui jeter un regard ouvertement malicieux.  
-Je peux savoir ce que vous fabriquez ?  
-Je vous laisse m'examiner. Pour répondre à votre question, oui. J'ai remarquablement bien dormi et ça m'a fait beaucoup de bien. Vraiment. _Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?  
_ -Oui, je vois que vous recommencez à devenir le petit arrogant que vous êtes habituellement.  
Snape s'assit, et posa la main sur la poitrine du jeune homme.  
-Vous êtes sûr que tout va bien ? Votre cœur bat trop vite, surtout pour quelqu'un qui vient de se réveiller.  
Sous les yeux ébahis de son professeur, Harry se mit à rougir.  
-Je... oui oui tout va bien... Disons que...  
-Vous avez peur de moi ? Il laissa un sourire très Snapien s'épanouir sur son visage.  
-Non. Il le regarda dans les yeux. Non, mais... être avec vous, comme ça... je je crois que je vais aller prendre ma douche.  
Harry se leva d'un bond et s'enfuit presque de la chambre. Snape n'en revenait toujours pas.

 _Je rêve ou c'était du rentre dedans ça ? Il m'a fait quoi, la ? Et si... Non nonnon. Enlève toi ça du crâne. C'est ton élève, oublie pas ça mon vieux. Bon, au moins, on ne voit plus ses côtes,même si on les sent encore. Et il a repris des abdos aussi. C'est plutôt pas mal. Pas mal du tout même. Snape. Tais toi.  
_ _Saleté de Gryffondor._

Harry était parti le plus vite possible et s'enferma dans la salle de bains.  
 _Merde merde merde. Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? Il va définitivement me prendre pour un dingue maintenant..._ Il se regarda dans le miroir et avisa la bosse qui lui déformait le pyjama. _Re merde... j'espère qu'il a rien vu... Encore un peu... non non non. C'est Snape. SNAPE. Tu peux pas avoir envie de lui. Et TOI, couché, sale bête ! Nanmého !_

Il prit une longue douche brûlante, et évita de trop penser a ce qu'il s'était passé. Il n'osait pas se donner du plaisr sous la douche dans les appartements de Snape. Et encore moins en pensant à lui. S'il se rendait compte de quelque chose, il risquait de le tuer. L'esprit de Harry tourbillonnait. _En même temps, il a eu l'air d'en profiter un peu... Et si... non. Noooooon.  
_ Une fois ses idées remises en place, ou à peu près, il alla rejoindre son professeur qui avait déjà fini son café.  
-Vous avez dû vider tout le lac, Potter. Je vais y aller moi aussi.  
Snape se leva, et se dirigea vers la salle de bains, frôlant un Harry rougissant au passage.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPITRE 8** Update

Cette journée la fût un peu étrange. Les deux hommes se cherchaient parfois des yeux, mais ne parlaient pas beaucoup. Snape était pris dans la préparation de ces cours, alors qu'Harry lisait un livre sur l'histoire des potions de soins. Finalement, il ne trouvait plus cette matière si nulle que ça. Il se promit d'essayer de s'appliquer davantage, parce que certaines de ces potions étaient fichtrement pratiques. Ils continuaient leurs joutes verbales, et Harry se surprenait à vraiment apprécier ça. Un Snape sans un peu de piquant n'aurait sûrement pas la même saveur ( _d'ailleurs, quel goût peut-il bien avoir?)_ L'heure du repas était arrivé, et deux plateaux se materialisèrent sur la table du salon. Snape se leva en s'étirant et rejoignit Harry qui était le plus proche. Il mangèrent, et Snape se décida à parler.  
-Sérieusement, Potter. Que s'est il passé hier soir ? Avant que je ne vous... rejoigne ?  
-Je ne sais pas. J'ai vu le visage de Voldemort, genre en extase. Vous vous traîniez à ses pieds en sang. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a eu avant, ni ce qu'il y a eu après. Mais... (Harry ravala un sanglot) j'aimerai parfois oublier. Tout oublier, simplement... ne plus être moi...  
Snape s'arrêta de manger et le dévisagea.  
-Ne plus être vous ? Vous vous délectez de votre célébrité. Dès le premier jour ou je vous ai vu, je l'ai su. Vous étiez suffisant. Vous pensiez que tout vous était dû. Comme votre père.  
-NON ! De ce côté la je ne suis pas comme lui... (Snape se recula et croisa ses bras). Je... je peux vous poser une question ? Vous me répondrez sincèrement ?  
-Vous pouvez toujours essayer. Si vous voulez.  
-Comment m'avez vous vu, au début ? Comment me voyez vous maintenant ?  
-Je vous voyais comme un gamin arrogant, qui essayait de se rendre intéressant. Le digne fils de votre père, avec la cruauté en moins. Et la manière désinvolte que vous avez de prononcer son nom...Je vous vois peut-être différemment aujourd'hui.

Harry serra les poings et tenta de ne pas s'énerver. Le sujet était plutôt lui.  
-Quand je suis arrivé a Poudlard, je ne savais même pas que j'étais un sorcier. Enfin si, mais depuis peu. Mon oncle et ma tante ont tout fait pour que je ne puisse pas avoir ma lettre, allant jusqu'à nous emmener dans une vieille bicoque abandonnée en mer. Ils avaient menti sur tout, toute ma vie. Quand je suis arrivé, les gens me connaissaient. Et tous connaissaient mes parents... alors quemoi je n'avais aucune idée de qui ils étaient. Ce sont _mes parents_...Je dois avouer que j'étais heureux d'avoir de la considération ici, alors que j'avais toujours été ignoré.(Harry baissa les yeux) Jusqu'a ce que je comprenne réellement pourquoi... Je vous assure que quand on ne grandit pas du côté sorcier, la magie ça a vraiment l'air fabuleux... Et comment pouvais-je avoir peur de Voldemort ? Je ne le connaissais pas. Et pourquoi aurais-je du arrêter de prononcer son nom par après ? C'est stupide.  
Harry commençait a s'énerver. Il était en train de se livrer comme il ne l'avait encore jamais fait. Il ne pensait juste pas que ce serait à Snape. Maintenant qu'il avait commencé, il n'arrivait plus a s'arrêter. Il se leva et commença a arpenter le salon, reprenant son souffle.  
-Vous pensez sincèrement que qui que ce soit aurait choisi ma vie ? Qui veut voir ses parents mourir devant lui ? Qui veut perdre un à un tous les êtres qu'il aime, qu'il connaît ? Sirius, Cédric... Tout ça à cause d'un crétin en robe qui a décidé de faire le con ! Et comment je suis censé vivre avec tout ça ? Avec ce pouilleux dans ma tête en plus ? (Le feu gagna en intensité, et Snape se leva.) COMMENT VOULEZ VOUS QUE JE FASSE COMME SI DE RIEN N'ETAIT AVEC CETTE PUTAIN DE PROPHETIE ? JE N'AI RIEN DEMANDE MOI ! JE VEUX JUSTE QU'ON ME FICHE LA PAIX !

Harry avait libéré sa magie. La bouteille de jus qui était entre leurs plateaux explosa, et Harry tomba à genoux devant Snape, s'était rapproché. Ses yeux verts lançaient des éclairs et Snape se baissa ,lui agrippa les épaules et le secoua un peu. Harry se reprit, et son regard se posa sur le professeur.  
-Je suis désolé... Sa voix se brisa et ses yeux d'émeraudes se remplirent de larmes.  
Il se laissa aller, s'asseyant par terre, dans lesbras que son professeur lui avait ouverts, s'agrippant à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait.  
-Moi aussi, Potter. Moi aussi.

Quand je jeune garçon se fut calmé, il était littéralement vidé et finit par s'endormir comme une masse sur le canapé. Snape s'assit sur un fauteuil en face de lui et réfléchit.  
 _OK. Tu l'as mal considéré. Il est pas comme son père. Loin de la même. (il est magnifique quand il se met en colère). Va quand même falloir qu'il apprenne à canaliser sa magie. Il n'a rien a envier au Seigneur Noir côté puissance, mais il ne maîtrise rien... (il s'est encore jeté sur moi... ca devient une habitude... pas déplaisante finalement)_

L'entraînement de l'après midi avait eu lieu, et une des fois ou Snape était entré dans son esprit, il s'était revu lui même le matin même, par les yeux de Harry. Celui ci avait réussi a le repousser de son esprit au moment ou il se voyait entrer dans la salle de bains. Snape fût étonné de voir cette image la, et encore plus de voir les joues de Harry rougir. Il faudrait quand même qu'ils aient une petite discussion à ce sujet, parce que ça devenait un peu louche tout ça. Snape commença également à lui expliquer comment fonctionnait la magie, étonné que le garçon ne connaisse rien à ce sujet. Il lui expliqua comment elle se liait aux cellules du corps qui l'abritait, et ses interactions avec l'environnement. Il ne voulait plus que Harry ait des impulsions magiques comme celle qu'il avait eue, qui aurait pu se révéler bien plus destructrice si elle s'était prolongée. Ce savoir lui serait aussi utile pour faire de la magie informulée, voir s'il était assez puissant, de la magie sans baguette.

Le soir venu, il se préparèrent pour aller dormir. Harry souhaita bonne nuit à son professeur et partit se coucher.  
Snape s'était remis à ses cours, et une bonne heure plus tard, la porte de la chambre se rouvrit, montrant un Harry qui se triturait nerveusement les doigts et évitait de le regarder en face.  
-Monsieur ? Pardon... je... je n'arrive pas à dormir... vous voulez bien venir avec moi ?( _tu n'as pas fait ça)  
_ _(Il n'a pas fait ça ! Il est dingue ! Il veut ma mort!)  
_ -Potter... je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée...  
-S'il vous plaît ?  
Snape soupira. Il posa sa plume, espérant que son élève n'avait pas vu le léger tremblement de sa main. Il se leva lentement.  
-Je vais me changer. J'arrive.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPITRE 9** Update

Harry repartit dans la chambre,le cœur battant la chamade. Il s'était attendu à se faire envoyer sur les roses. Au mieux. _Il a dit oui..._ Il retourna dans l'immense lit, et se blottit sous les couvertures. Il ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration, tentant vainement de calmer son cœur ainsi qu'une certaine partie de son anatomie qui se rappelait à son bon souvenir. Il tenta de vider son esprit, sans grand succès, en attendant que l'homme le rejoigne.

Severus était parti se changer dans la salle de bains. Il se lava les mains et attrapa sa brosse à dents en se regardant dans le miroir. _Sérieusement._ Il se gifla mentalement alors qu'il finissait de se débarbouiller. _Tu es fou. Tu aurais dû l'envoyer paître. C'est pas une bonne idée...  
_ Il se changea rapidement et prit une chandelle avec lui. Il résista à l'envie d'un petit verre, histoire d'être sûr d'être en pleine possession de ses moyens et de ne pas faire de bourde. _Surtout pas de bourde..._

Le professeur hésita devant la porte. Finalement, il se pinça l'arrête du nez et entra doucement dans la chambre. Il alla déposer la bougie à coté de Harry et se glissa sous les couvertures de l'autre côté du lit. Harry se rapprocha un peu de lui, lui faisant face.  
-Merci de faire ça pour moi... je me sens en sécurité quand vous êtes là.  
-De rien, Harry ( _merde merde merde... POTTER bon sang ! J'hallucine ou ses yeux brillent ? Je devrais sortir de la...)_

C'est la première fois qu'Harry entendait l'homme prononcer son prénom de cette manière... il ne l'avait dit qu'une fois, sarcastiquement, le cracant presque, lors de son premier cours de potions. Et là... il y avait de la douceur.

Harry se perdit un instant dans les yeux d'onyx de son professeur, qui tentait de déchiffrer son regard. Il ne sut jamais pourquoi, mais tendit une main qu'il passa timidement dans les cheveux noirs _(si doux)_ et qu'il laissa glisser sur la joue de l'homme. Severus arrêta son mouvement en lui prenant la main dans la sienne dans le but de l'arrêter... et ils entrèrent dans la cinquième dimension.

 _Je tiendrais pas..._ s'étaient ils dit, tout les deux en chœur.

Harry s'était redressé, les joues rougies. Snape avait ouvert de grands yeux paniqués, et les avait finalement fermés, ses lèvres remuant dans une silencieuse prière _(pas de bourde pas de bourde, pas de...)_. Harry prit son courage à deux mains et déposa un chaste baiser sur la bouche de son professeur. _Il a les lèvres fraîches, et sa bouche..._ Il n'eut jamais le temps de finir sa pensée, parce que sa tête se vida d'un coup lorsque Severus, en retour se jeta sur ses propres lèvres,dans un baiser d'affamé. Il se souleva légèrement et retourna Harry sur le dos tout en continuant de l'embrasser, passionnément, tendrement. Au bout d'un temps infini, trop court, les deux hommes se séparèrent, essoufflés, les yeux dans les yeux.

 _Snape, qu'est ce que tu as fait ? C'est ton élève, il a au moins vingt ans de moins que toi !_

-Potter... Harry... je... on ne doit pas faire ça. Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça... On n'a pas le droit...  
Harry le coupa.  
-Monsieur... (Il ferma les yeux un instant.) Severus... (il savoura ce prénom enfin prononcé, qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis des jours) je... n'ai pas envie d'arrêter ça... J'en ai envie depuis trop longtemps sauf si vous ne voulez pas de moi...(Les yeux de Harry devinrent malicieux.) Mais... au vu de ce que vous venez de faire, je ne pense pas que ce soit le cas... et je ne vois pas pourquoi on ne pourrait pas...

 _Va au diable espèce de sale gamin._

Le regard de Severus se fit plus doux. Il passa au dessus de Harry et l'embrassa encore, plus doucement cette fois. Harry déboutonna le haut du pyjama de l'homme et découvrit enfin ce petit creux, entre son cou et son épaule, qu'il avait envie de croquer depuis un moment. Severus abandonna ses lèvres, qui se sentirent bien seules, pour descendre le long de son cou. Il déshabilla doucement Harry, embrassant chaque parcelle de peau qu'il pouvait trouver, pendant qu'Harry lui caressait le dos en gémissant. Le professeur sentit le jeune homme se tortiller sous lui, se frottant contre son ventre.  
-Serais tu pressé, Harry ? Patience...  
-Severus... N'arrêtez... n'arrête pas...  
Snape se débarrassa du reste de leurs vêtements, aidé par Harry.  
Le jeune homme était de plus en plus impatient, et frissonna lorsque son professeur posa ses mains sur lesquelles il avait tant fantasmé sur ses hanches.  
-Harry... tu...as déjà...  
-Non... c'est la première fois...  
 _-_ Je dois vraiment tout t'apprendre... Harry s'était remis a l'embrasser un peu partout, et Snape ajouta en gémissant: Quoi que... tu t'en sors plutôt pas mal... _(il aura ma peau. Albus va me tuer s'il apprend ça... Ne pense pas a lui maintenant...)  
_ Harry prit le temps de découvrir le corps de son amant, n'osant pas encore prendre d'initiatives.  
Snape se montra d'une délicatesse extrême lorsqu'il le prit pour la première fois. Leurs deux corps entrèrent dans une danse tout en force et en délicatesse, le plus jeune se laissant guider. Leurs mains papillonnaient, et leurs gémissements étaient étouffés par leurs lèvres unies dans un baiser sans fin. Le plaisir les submergea au même moment mais ils ne s'écartèrent pas. L'aîné marmonna un sort de nettoyage et ils recommencèrent encore une fois, echangeant leur place. Ce fût Harry qui mena la danse cette fois se montra parfois maladroit, mais assez entreprenant. Il était doté d'une espèce de sensualité naturelle, il savait quoi faire et quand, jouant avec les nerfs de son maître de potions. Il s'est cependant piégé a son propre jeu et atteignit le septième ciel avant son professeur. Quelques coups de langue bien placés et une plongée dans ses yeux eurent finalement raison de Severus, qui se lâcha en soupirant.

Harry sembla plutôt satisfait de lui même lorsqu'il revint se blottir dans les bras de son professeur.  
Severus lui caressa le dos, et devint songeur.  
-Tu te rends compte de ce que je t'ai fait ? De ce qu'on vient de faire ?  
Harry commençait déjà a s'endormir dans la chaleur de son amant.  
-Oh oui,Sev'. Tu m'as fait passer l'un des meilleurs... non... Le meilleur moment de ma vie...

Pour une fois, Severus ne pensa à rien, et se laissa bercer par la respiration régulière du jeune homme, le nez dans ses cheveux.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPITRE 10** Update

Ce matin là, Harry s'éveilla encore en premier. Il se sentait un peu mal à l'aise. Il se remémora les événements de la veille. La manière dont... Severus ?... l'avait embrassé, avait fait courir sa langue partout sur son corps... La réalité s'imposa brutalement à lui. _J'ai couché avec mon prof de potions... Non. On a pas couché ensemble. C'est pas ça. On a fait l'amour. Bordel. Et s'il regrettait ? Et si tout ça n'était qu'un rêve ?_ Il se blottit un peu plus contre son amant. Ça _ne peut pas être un rêve, Harry, vous êtes tous les deux à poil dans son lit. Oui, mais s'il regrette ? Il va m'en vouloir. C'est de ma faute. Je l'ai provoqué. Tu crois vraiment que s'il n'en avait pas eu un minimum envie, il aurait cédé ?_ Il se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte de son professeur, qui ne se réveilla pas. Il se tourna de telle sorte à lui faire face. La lueur du jour entrait par les fenêtres _(on est pas au sous sol, normalement?)_ dont les rideaux étaient entr'ouverts. Il posa les yeux sur son aîné, qui dormait paisiblement, le visage détendu. Il tenta de graver les moindres détails de ce visage dans son esprit, au cas ou c'était la dernière fois qu'il le voyait ainsi. Il se rendit compte que ses traits n'avaient été marqués que de peines tout au long de sa vie, et non de joies. Les petites rides qui commençaient à apparaître au coin de ses yeux fermés tiraient vers le bas. Il avait un grand nez, pas tout à fait droit. Il a dû être frappé plus jeune, et plus d'une fois. Harry eut un pincement au cœur en se disant que son père était l'auteur de quelques uns de ces coups... Ses lèvres étaient magnifiques... il se rappela comment ils s'étaient dévorés la veille au soir. Il frémit. Il tendit la main et écarta une mèche de cheveux qui barrait le front de son aîné. La main gauche de son professeur était glissée sous sa joue, et la couverture lui arrivait sous le menton. Il la baissa un peu, et découvrit la Marque qui était gravée dans son avant bras. Elle lui était sortie de l'esprit. Il n'y avait absolument pas prêté attention la veille. C'était la première fois qu'il en voyait une d'aussi près. Elle se détachait très nettement sur la peau claire de l'homme qui la portait. Le serpent semblait le narguer, vu comme ça. Il approcha doucement la main, mais n'osa pas la toucher directement. Il en frôla les contours, très délicatement, un voile de tristesse lui passant devant les yeux. Perdu dans sa contemplation, il n'avait pas remarqué que son professeur s'était réveillé.

-Harry...  
Le jeune homme sursauta.  
-Severus... je ne voulais pas... pardon.  
Severus enfouit son bras sous la couverture, cachant la Marque aux yeux du plus jeune.  
-Ne la regarde pas... tu n'as pas à t'infliger ça... _(je dois le dégoûter...)  
_ -Ça me fait mal de la voir sur ton bras, et...  
Avant que Harry n'ait pu finir sa phrase, Severus ferma les yeux et une unique larme roula sur sa joue. _Je le savais.  
_ Harry recula, horrifié, mais se reprit rapidement et la sécha du bout du doigt. Severus rouvrit les yeux a ce contact.  
-Je me dégoûte de porter cette chose à mon bras...  
-Ne dis pas ça... On sait tous les deux de quel côté tu te bats... L'essentiel c'est d'avoir compris maintenant. Comment... comment il fait ? Tu sais, pour la Marque ? Ca ressemble assez à un tatouage banal...  
-C'est assez horrible. Tu es sûr de vouloir savoir ça ?  
-Je t'ai dit une partie de ma douleur... je veux entendre la tienne.  
Severus soupira. Il se tourna sur le dos, et se redressa pour se poser contre la tête du lit. Harry s'assit et regarda la peine déformer le visage de l'homme.  
-Il y a une espèce de cérémonie... au cours de laquelle il faut prêter serment. Quelque chose d'assez sombre, même pour l'initié à la magie noire que j'étais déjà à l'époque. Voldemort jetait un sort de sa confection sur nos bras. La Marque s'activerait lors du premier meurtre que nous commettions en son nom... et en général il faisait en sorte d'avoir une victime sous la main. Il se délectait du spectacle... La Marque apparaît à la mort de la victime... et ça fait mal. Vraiment mal. La pire douleur que j'ai connue dans ma vie... et à chaque fois qu'il nous appelle, la douleur se ravive... Je n'aime pas quand tu prononces son nom parce que ça la fait frémir. Les noms ont des pouvoirs, Harry. Elle était plus pâle pendant son absence... elle s'est réactivée plusieurs fois partiellement...  
Severus soupira.  
-Harry, c'est pas le moment de parler de ça, ça peut attendre... On doit... je ne sais pas si ce qu'on a fait hier soir était une bonne chose... Je...  
Cette fois, ce furent les yeux verts qui se remplirent de larmes, et le professeur eut un pincement au cœur. _Pourquoi pleure t'il ? Serait-ce possible qu'il ne regrette pas ? Serait-ce possible qu'il ressente quelque chose pour moi ? Par Merlin...  
_ -Tu regrettes ? Demanda Harry la voix tremblante.  
-Comment le pourrais-je ? Mais réfléchis, Harry. Tu es mon élève, tu es jeune... moi je ne suis qu'un vieux Mangemort aigri...Je ne suis pas persuadé que ta mère...  
Harry le coupa.  
-Laisse ma mère en dehors de ça. Elle n'est pas là. Et même si elle l'était... ça n'a rien à voir. On se fiche que je sois ton élève, je ne le resterai pas toute ma vie... Peu importe que tu aies été un Mangemort... Quand à notre différence d'âge... on se fiche de tout ça. Ce que je sais moi, c'est que pour la première fois de ma vie, je me sens en sécurité. J'avoue que si un jour on m'avait dit que ce serait avec toi, je ne l'aurai pas crû...

Les deux hommes se regardèrent et rirent en même temps.  
-Harry... Je te retourne le compliment ! Et sache que... ça fait des lustres que je n'ai pas ri. Et ça fait du bien.  
-Je sais.

Le regard d'Harry changea. Il avait envie d'ouvrir son cœur à Severus, de lui montrer à quel point il pouvait _l'aimer._ Il tendit la main et passa ses doigts dans les cheveux du maître de potions. Il l'attira vers lui, et chercha une forme d'approbation dans son regard. Le regard de Severus s'adoucit, et Harry posa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Leur baiser, plein de tendresse et de douceur, s'approfondit rapidement. Harry chercha la langue de Severus et se mit à jouer avec. Il se redressa un peu plus et s'assit à califourchon sur son amant. Severus se redressa a son tour, et attira le jeune homme un peu plus près de lui, lui caressant le dos du bout des doigts. Le brun étouffa quelques gémissements, et l'homme approfondit ses caresses _(il part vraiment au quart de tour, c'est pas possible...)_ Harry délaissa les lèvres de Severus, et entreprit de lui lécher le lobe d'une oreille, laissant courir ses mains sur son torse. Il eut un sourire satisfait quand il sentit l'homme frissonner sous sa langue. Il descendit un peu plus bas, et s'attaqua au creux qu'il aimait tant, à la naissance des épaules de son aîné. Celui ci s'était totalement abandonné, s'émerveillant de ce que le brun lui faisait _(il était censé être puceau... c'est pas possible... Va falloir qu'on clarifie un ou deux trucs, la. Il va me faire avoir une crise cardiaque s'il continue comme ça)_ Il descendit encore un peu plus bas, jouant avec les tétons durcis de Severus, qui gémissait plus fort à présent. Il se redressa et recula un peu, emportant la couverture avec lui. Il joua quelques instants avec son nombril, posant la main sur le membre douloureux de son amant, à travers les draps, entament de trop lents mouvement de va et vient au goût de Severus. Il descendit encore un petit peu, et pris un malin plaisir a léchouiller ledit membre, avent de le gober d'un coup.  
Le professeur ne plus s'empêcher de crier.  
-Oh Merlin... Harry...  
Harry joua encore un peu de ses mains et sa bouche, et remonta en sens inverse, finissant par emprisonner les lèvres de son professeur dans les siennes.  
Severus n'en pouvait plus. Il reprit le contrôle de la situation, et bouscula Harry qui se retrouva à son tour allongé sur le dos. L'homme fit subir le même traitement au jeune garçon, qui gémissait de plus en plus fort et se tortillait sans retenue. Severus s'arrêta quelques instants et contempla Harry, complètement offert, les yeux fermés et la bouche entr'ouverte. _Qu'il est beau comme ça... un véritable appel a la luxure... c'est d'autant plus charmant qu 'il n'a même pas l'air de s'en rendre compte..._ Severus entreprit d'embrasser chaque centimètre carré du corps de Harry, en s'attardent particulièrement sur certains endroits qu'il savait très sensibles. Quand Severus arriva enfin près de son entrejambe, Harry s'agrippa à ses cheveux, comme s'il tentait de se raccrocher à la réalité.  
-Sev'... je t'en prie... arrête ça, j'en peux plus... Prends moi, je veux... je veux te sentir...  
Severus sourit devant l'abandon et la confiance du brun. Il reprit possession de sa bouche et lui écarta les jambes. Il entra délicatement un doigt, puis un deuxième dans son intimité et commença lentement a bouger.  
-Severus... je t'en priiiiiiiiie...  
Il le prit enfin, et Harry s'accrocha de toutes ses forces à son professeur. Le jeune homme donna un grand coup de bassin, s'empalant sur son aîné qui râla. Severus trouva sa prostate. Il entama de grands mouvements, de plus en plus puissants et Harry ne put se retenir plus longtemps. Ils se libéra entre eux, tandis que Severus le rejoignit dans l'extase deux coups de reins plus tard.  
Haletant et en sueur, Severus se laissa retomber sur Harry, qui peinait à reprendre ses esprits. Il l'embrassa chastement sur le coin des lèvres, et lui murmura à l'oreille.  
-Harry... tu me rends dingue.

Après quelques instants serrés l'un contre l'autre, ils se nettoyèrent et décidèrent de se lever, tous ces efforts leur avaient donné faim.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPITRE 11** Update

La fin des vacances arriva bien trop vite au goût de Harry. Pour la première fois, il appréhendait la rentrée avec inquiétude, même s'il ne voulait pas trop le montrer.  
-Bon. La rentrée est dans deux jours. J'ai dit à Dumbledore que tu te sentais mieux, et que tu avais bien progressé... Je crois qu'il ne se doute de rien. Quoi qu'avec lui je m'attends à tout. Il va falloir que tu retournes au dortoir, Harry. Et il te faudra trouver quelque chose à dire à tes amis, je pense qu'ils voudront savoir ce qu'il s'est passé après ton départ du quartier général. Je pense que tu pourras leur parler des entraînements.  
-Mais Sev'... J'ai pas envie que ça s'arrête... Harry se tût et réfléchit. Tu sais, Ron et Hermione me connaissent mieux que personne. Je n'arriverai pas à leur cacher bien longtemps ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé entre nous... Surtout après la manière dont je suis parti.  
Severus ouvrit la bouche pour protester.  
-Je t'assure, tu peux leur faire confiance. Ils sont aussi au courant pour la Prophétie. Ils ne diront rien a personne...  
-Harry, il faut que tu comprennes que si notre... relation s'ébruite, tout sera fini. Le Ministère ne me laissera pas rester à l'école, et je ne suis pas sûr que dans ce cas le directeur puisse faire quelque chose. Enfin, même s'il le voulait.  
-Je sais... Laisse moi leur parler. S'il te plaît. Harry lui lança un regard de chien battu auquel Severus ne pût résister.  
Snape soupira...  
-D'accord... d'accord. Et arrête de me regarder comme ça.  
Harry sourit, et s'assit sur les genoux de son professeur.  
-Et... Sev'... Comment on va faire, pour nous ? J'ai pas envie que ça s'arrête... Je te veux vraiment avec moi... Je ne veux pas que ... Je te veux tout entier... Je... je t'aime...

Severus se sentit éclater. Jamais personne d'autre que sa mère, et Lily ne lui avait dit ces mots. Il se sentit pris au dépourvu, et un peu effrayé aussi. Peut-être que finalement il avait aussi droit au bonheur, malgré tout le mal qu'il avait fait. Il ferma les yeux un instant, la tristesse et la joie se battant sur son visage.  
-Harry... je ne t'attendais pas... je ne t'attendais plus. Moi aussi je t'aime.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un tendre baiser.  
-Pour ce qui est de nous, Potter... , reprit l'enseignant soudain malicieux, il me semble que toute l'école sait à quel point nous nous haïssons, et à quel point je vous colle facilement en retenue... Nous n'avons qu'a continuer ainsi. Je pense que vous arriverez assez facilement à me mettre en colère.  
Severus lui lança un regard très Snapien, et Harry rigola.  
-Et tu sais... il faut que je t'avoue autre chose, cher Professeur. Mes camarades de dortoir ont l'habitude que je sorte la nuit... Avec ma cape d'invisibilité ça ne pose pas de problème. Je pourrais toujours te rejoindre ici.  
-Ta cape d'invi... Mais oui ! Je l'avais oubliée celle là, ça explique tout ! Espèce de sale gamin, je vais te faire passer un mauvais quart d'heure !

0o0o0o0o

Les élèvent commençaient à arriver au sein de l'école. Il se cacha près d'une colonne a l'entrée de la Grande salle alors que le gros des élèves entrait. Il attendit de voir Ron et Hermione, et se joignit à eux, comme si de rien était, se fondant parmi ses camarades, bien trop occupés à discuter pour faire attention à lui.  
-Harry ! S'exclama le rouquin ! Bon sang, tu était où ?  
-Chuuuut... je vous expliquerai après le repas. Faites comme si j'étais arrivé avec vous.  
Ils s'installèrent à table, alors que les premières années faisaient leur entrée, précédés de Minerva Mc Gonagall.  
Le jeune Gryffondor lança un regard furtif vers la table des professeurs, et vit son amant assis à la droite de Dumbledore, en grande conversation avec lui. Le directeur lui lança un rapide coup d'œil et se leva pour prendre place au pupitre.  
-Mes chers élèves, aux nouveaux et aux anciens, bienvenue ! Cette année sera sans aucun doute riche en rebondissements. Mais avant tout, que la Répartition commence !

Les premières années étaient massés devant la table professorale, alors que le professeur Mc Gonagall amena le Choixpeau qui chanta cette année encore sur l'importance d'unir les maisons. La répartition eu lieu, et le Directeur se leva encore une fois.  
-A tous, bon appétit !

La table se remplit instantanément d'un assortiment de viandes et de légumes.  
Harry mangea de bon cœur, sous le regard étonné de ses amis qui s'étaient habitués à ne le voir que picorer pendant les quelques jours qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Hermione se rendit compte à ce moment là que Harry avait repris du poids et avait bien meilleure mine qu'a leur dernière rencontre. A la fin du repas, le Directeur se leva à nouveau et fit un long discours, insistant particulièrement sur l'interdiction d'aller dans la forêt interdite et sur la menace de Voldemort. Il leur dit que la puissance viendrait de l'unité, en regardant plus particulièrement les tables de Gryffondor et Serpentard.

Ils rejoignirent leur salle commune, et n'eurent d'autre choix que d'assister à la fête de retrouvailles qui avait été organisée. Le jeune homme salua chaleureusement ses amis, et fût ravi de les voir en bonne santé, surtout après tout les cauchemars qu'il avait fait, et qui s'étaient heureusement espacés. Neville lui avait demandé pourquoi il n'était pas dans le train avec eux, et Harry lui répondit qu'après une panne de réveil, il l'avait tout simplement raté et qu'il avait transplané avec Rémus aux limites de la propriété.

Plus tard dans la soirée, la salle commune commença à se vider, et bientôt les trois jeunes gens se retrouvèrent s'installèrent à leur place habituelle près du feu, et Hermione lança la conversation.  
-Alors, Harry ? Raconte nous ! Que s'est il réellement passé après ton départ ?  
Harry redoutait un peu ce moment,et sur le coup, il ne sut pas comment leur raconter. Il redoutait leur réaction, celle de Ron surtout. Il baissa les yeux et fixa ses mains, les trouvant soudainement très intéressantes, avant de relever la tête et d'inspirer à fond. Il se lança, la gorge nouée par l'appréhension et la voix tremblante.  
-J'étais ici.  
-Tu es resté au château tout le mois ? S'étonna Hermione. Je croyais que l'école était vide pendant les vacances... Enfin, c'est vrai que Dumbledore reste. Tu étais avec lui ?  
-Non...  
-Avec qui, alors ? Demanda le rouquin.  
-J'étais avec Se... Snape. Dans les cachots...  
-Tu as du passer les pires vacances de ta vie ! S'exclama Ron.  
Hermione, quand à elle, semblait réfléchir.  
-Dans les cachots ? Tu n'étais pas dans le dortoir ?  
-Euh, non... Dumbledore voulait que Snape me surveille à cause de mes cauchemars, et du coup on est euh... restés ensemble.  
Le rouquin ouvrit de grands yeux.  
-Par Merlin ! Il n'en a pas profité pour te faire du mal ?  
-Pas vraiment... Pas du tout même. En fait, on a refait de l'occlumancie, et il m'a appris à contrôler mes rêves... J'ai aussi eu un accident de magie et il m'a appris à gérer ça aussi. J'arrive même à lancer quelques sorts informulés simples. Il est doué, en fait. Il a vraiment été... génial avec moi... et il faut que je vous dise un truc d'ailleurs... Mais vous devez me jurer de ne rien dire à qui que ce soit, sinon je... on... enfin bref, il ne faut rien dire.  
Ron eut l'air paniqué, alors que Harry devenait de plus en plus rouge.  
-Il t'a fait quoi ? Tu es sûr qu'il en a pas profité pour te torturer ? Parce que là, prof ou pas, je lui casse la gueule, a ce vieux connard graisseux !  
 _(Torturé... haha, on peut dire ça...)  
_ Harry respira encore un grand coup.  
-On est ensemble. Et ce n'est pas un vieux connard graisseux.

Ses amis en eurent presque la mâchoire décrochée.  
Hermione lança un regard en coin a Ron, qui se décomposait littéralement, avant d'éclater de rire.  
-Harry... commença la jeune fille, que... c'est pas possible !  
-Non, mais Hermione, tu ne vois pas qu'il nous fait une blague ?  
Il jeta un œil plein d'espoir au brun, et vit qu'il avait l'air vraiment sérieux.  
-Mais... enfin... Harry, tu te fiches de nous, là ? C'est pas possible !  
-Ben si.  
-Je ne te crois pas ! Lança le rouquin. C'est impossible ! C'est un traître ! Il a la Marque ! Tu ne peux pas te... tu peux pâs être avec lui ! Que tu préfères les mecs, ça passe, et encore, mais pas lui ! Vous vous detestez ! Il t'a drogué, ou lancé un sort, mais...  
-Ron... il fait partie de l'Ordre, commença Hermione. Et regarde, Harry va beaucoup mieux... (elle regarda son ami).Tu va mieux, hein ? Il ne t'a obligé a rien ?  
-Il m'a vraiment soutenu, et je crois que c'est moi qui l'ai provoqué en premier. Il ne m'a rien... enfin, il m'a obligé à rien.

Il ne pouvait pas le dire qu'il ne lui avait rien fait, vu que ce n'était pas le cas, mais il ne tenait pas à rentrer dans les détails.

-Et... Hermione sembla hésiter. Tu l'aimes ?  
-J'en suis fou amoureux...  
-Pas question ! S'emporta le rouquin. Il se leva et frappa du poing une table.  
Harry lui lança un regard vraiment abattu, et Hermione lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.  
-Ron, lui dit'elle. On devrait lui laisser une chance. Harry, il t'aime en retour ?  
-Oui, murmura le brun. Je ferai en sorte... enfin, on ira le voir demain si vous voulez. Je ne sais pas trop comment il va réagir, mais il sait que... Enfin je lui ai dit que je vous en parlerai.  
-Ouais bon ben... on verra demain, hein, moi je vais me coucher, grommela le rouquin.  
Harry lança un regard désespéré a Hermione, qui tenta de le rassurer.  
-T'inquiète pas Harry. Je suis sûre que ça ira. Tu connais Ron... Laisse le digérer... Tu sais, c'est pas évident, vous vous êtes toujours détéstés. Je pense qu'il va lui falloir un peu de temps. Et je t'avoue que moi-même je ne suis pas vraiment convaincue. C'est _Snape_ , Harry !

Harry acquiesça, Il souhaita bonne nuit à son amie et monta se coucher, le cœur lourd.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPITRE 12** Update

En montant dans le dortoir, Harry avisa les rideaux fermés de son ami. Il hésita un instant, avant de finallement décider de le laisser tranquille. Il se glissa dans ses propres draps en frissonnant. Il était triste, et la chaleur de Snape lui manquait d'autant plus. Il insonorisa son lit qui lui sembla bien froid, pour ne réveiller personne en cas de cauchemars, et finit par s'endormir après ce qui lui semblait des heures.

A son réveil, Ron était déjà parti. Il n'était jamais aussi matinal, et Harry se dit tristement qu'il voulait sans doute l'éviter. Il avait naïvement pensé que la nuit l'aurait aidé à surmonter son ressentiment. Il le trouva dans la salle commune, en compagnie d'Hermione. Il ne lui adressa qu'un vague bonjour. Il dût se rendre à l'évidence, il lui faudrait un peu plus de temps.

Au petit déjeuner, on leur donna les emplois du temps. La journée était chargée. Ils commençaient par deux heures de Défense contre les forces du Mal et enchaînaient sur deux heures de Potions. L'après midi était consacré à la métamorphose puis aux sortilèges. Le reste de la semaine était bien moins dense, et ils avaient plusieurs périodes de libre.  
Harry jetait de temps en temps un œil vers la table des professeurs. Lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Snape, celui ci lui fit un imperceptible signe de la tête, auquel Harry répondit par un micro sourire. Ils se regardèrent à peine un quart de seconde, mais Harry se sentait déjà un peu mieux.

Au moment d'entrer dans la salle de DCFM, Ron ne parlait toujours pas à Harry, mais ils s'étaient retrouvé en binôme pour les exercices de révision et cela avait détendu l'atmosphère.

En arrivant devant la classe de Snape, le rouquin jeta un œil au brun, dont l'expression était indéchiffrable.  
Le professeur les attendait déjà, debout à côté de son bureau, les bras croisés et visiblement de mauvaise humeur. Harry n'avait plus l'habitude de voir cette expression sur le visage de son bien- aimé, et eût une légère hésitation avant d'entrer, qui n'échappa pas à Ron, qui sentit monter en lui l'espoir que tout ça n'était qu'une blague.  
Ils s'installèrent rapidement et en silence derrière leurs paillasses, ou les chaudrons les attendaient déjà.  
-Bien, commença Snape. Étant donné les piètres résultats en Potions de votre promotion, je me suis vu dans l'obligation d'accepter également des élèves d'un niveau inférieur... J'espère que les vacances n'auront pas ramolli outre mesure le peu de cervelle qu'il vous restait, parce que lors des deux prochaines années, vous allez devoir préparer des potions d'un bien plus difficiles que ce que vous imaginez. La moindre erreur pourrait, pour certaines préparations, se révéler dramatique. Vous allez ouvrir votre livre a la page 5 et commencer à préparer de l'essence de Murlap, qui servira à Madame Pomfresh. Si vous réussissez correctement, votre potion devrait être beaucoup plus puissante que les préparations diluées que vous pouvez vous procurer en ville. (son regard glissa vers la table des Gryffondor) Quoi que je pense que la moitié d'entre vous n'y parviendra pas. Commencez maintenant.

Harry soupira et s'attela à préparer les tentacules. Au bout d'une bonne heure et demie de travail, Snape passa dans les rangs, scrutant les chaudrons d'un air suspicieux. Il lançait quelques commentaires acerbes à certains élèves. La potion d'Hermione était bien jaune, et il ne trouva rien a lui redire. Celle de Ron dégageait une odeur abominable et celle d'Harry était bien trop épaisse. Au moment ou Snape passa près de lui, il jeta deux yeux de poisson-lune dans sa préparation, qui commença à siffler.  
-Vous commencez admirablement l'année, Potter. Relisez moi cette partie de la recette.  
Harry lui lança un regard noir. Tous les élèves s'étaient tournés vers eux.  
\- « Tournez trois fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, baissez la température de 7 degrés et ajoutez l'œil de poisson. »  
-Bien. Apparemment vous savez lire. Qu'avez vous fait ?  
-J'ai mis deux yeux de poisson.  
-Potter, si vous n'êtes pas même capable de suivre une recette de 15 lignes à la lettre, vous n'avez rien a faire dans cette classe.  
Il pointa sa baguette vers le chaudron du survivant.  
-Evanesco.  
-Ce n'est pas juste ! J'aurai peut-être pû la rattraper ! Vous ne pouvez pas passer votre temps à vider mes chaudrons !  
Snape le fusilla du regard. Toute la classe s'était interrompue pour suivre l'échange, et tous retenaient leur souffle.  
-Je passe mon temps comme je l'entends, Monsieur Potter. Lâcha le potionniste d'une voix glaciale.  
Harry abattit son poing sur la table, faisant tomber une fiole qui se brisa aux pieds de son professeur, répandant son contenu au sol.  
-Retenue. Dans mon bureau. 20 heures. Et je vous enlève trente points. La voix du professeur était étrangement basse, et plus personne n'osa bouger pendant quelques secondes.  
Harry s'assit en grommelant, ignorant royalement le reste de ses camarades, sous le regard ahuri de Ron et d'Hermione.

En sortant de la classe, Harry eut un sourire rayonnant.  
-Ce soir, vous deux, vous allez m'accompagner en retenue.  
-Tu l'as fait exprès ! S'exclama le rouquin, en lui lançant un regard noir.  
-Bien sûr ! Je vous avais prévenus hier soir...  
-Ce n'était pas une raison pour nous faire perdre tous les points qu'on a gagnés dès la première journée, râla Hermione.  
Harry soupira, et les suivit en direction de la Grande Salle.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans encombres. Après le repas du soir, ils se dirigèrent vers les cachots.  
Ron commençait à être nerveux.  
-Mais Harry... il va nous tuer. Tu as vu comment il s'est comporté avec toi ?  
-Oui... Exactement comme d'habitude. On y va, on va le mettre en rogne si on est en retard.  
Il éclata de rire.

Ils arrivèrent ensemble devant le bureau du professeur.. Ron et Hermione se tenaient un peu derrière Harry lorsque celui ci frappa à la porte.  
Snape vint leur ouvrir et leur lança un regard noir en se décalant légèrement.  
-Entrez.  
Ron fit mine de s'enfuir et Harry le rattrapa par le bras, pour le pousser sans ménagement à l'intérieur. Il entra en dernier et Snape claqua la porte, faisant sursauter le trio.  
L'homme lança un regard noir à Harry, qui fût quelque peu décontenancé.  
-Potter. Avec moi. Vous deux, vous ne bougez pas.

Harry suivi Snape dans la réserve.  
-Tu es fou ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu amènes ces deux la aussi vite ! Tu aurais pu me prévenir ! Je ne supporte pas qu'on me mette devant le fait accompli de cette manière, grogna le Professeur.  
-J'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion de te parler, Sev'... Je suis désolé... Je penserai que tu te douterai que ça irait vite. Ils m'ont coincé dans la salle commune hier soir, et j'avais pas trop le choix.  
-Tu leur a dit ?  
-Oui... Et Ron ne le prend pas très bien.

Snape fit volte face et déboula dans son bureau, Harry derrière lui. Le survivant se posta aux cotés du maître de potions et ils échangèrent un rapide regard. Harry prit son courage à deux mains, et entoura la taille de son Professeur qui se tendit imperceptiblement. Ron écarquilla les yeux et devint rouge tomate. Hermione sembla gênée mais eut un sourire.

Snape se focalisa sur le roux, sans se dégager du bras de Harry, qui n'osait pas vraiment croiser le regard de son ami.  
-Un problème, Mr Weasley ?  
-Vous ne pouvez pas.  
-Je ne peux pas quoi ? La voix du Professeur était dangereusement basse.  
-Vous êtes professeur. C'est un élève. Vous êtes un Mangemort. Je ne l'accepterai pas.  
Harry intervient.  
-Ron... Réfl...  
le rouquin le coupa.  
-Non Harry. Tu peux pas te jeter dans ses bras. Il a dû te droguer ou je ne sais pas quoi.  
-Il ne m'a rien fait, Ron. Je te l'ai déjà dit.  
-TU NE PEUX PAS ETRE AVEC LUI ! TOUT CE QU'IL VEUT C'EST TE DETRUIRE ET T'OFFRIR SUR UN PLATEAU A VOL-VOL...A TU-SAIS-QUI !

Harry baissa les yeux et Snape vit une larme s'écraser entre ses chaussures. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. En une enjambée, il s'était trouvé devant l'adolescent, et en une autre, il l'avait attrapé par le col de sa robe et durement plaqué contre un mur. Hermione n'avait pas bougé, visiblement nerveuse.  
-Écoutez moi bien, Weasley. Harry n'a pas de compte à vous rendre. Et moi encore moins. Je reste votre professeur et vous me devez le respect. Vous devriez vous considérer chanceux que Harry se soit confié à vous, alors que je le lui avais fortement déconseillé. Je ne l'influence aucunement. Par contre d'après ce qu'il m'a dit, il vous croyait son meilleur ami. Il a des goûts bien discutables en la matière au vu de votre réaction. Quand le moment sera venu, il aura besoin de vous.  
Snape tenait toujours Ron par le col de sa robe. Les pieds de ce dernier ne touchaient plus le sol et il avait pris une horrible teinte verdâtre.  
-Cela dit, je vous préviens, Weasley -le visage de Snape s'approcha dangereusement de celui de Ron, ses yeux noirs lançaient des éclairs- que si Harry est malheureux par votre faute, et qu'a cause de ça il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, je m'occuperai personnellement de votre cas. Et vous regretterez d'être né.

Il lâcha Ron qui s'effondra au sol. Il se releva péniblement et lança un regard étrange au couple. Snape fit demi tour, et adressa un signe de tête à Hermione.  
-Miss Granger.  
-Monsieur. Elle cligna des yeux et inspira profondément. Prenez soin de lui. S'il vous plaît.  
-Je n'y manquerai pas. Son bien-être est tout ce qui m'importe. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien nous laisser.  
Hermione regarda Harry.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, il va s'y faire.

Elle entraîna Ron à l'extérieur, et en refermant la porte, elle vit Snape attirer tendrement Harry à lui.


	13. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE** Update

Au fil du temps, Ron avait bien vu à quel point Harry et Snape avaient besoin l'un de l'autre. Snape avait accepté que les deux jeunes Gryffondors se joignent à Harry et lui à certaines occasions. Au début, le Professeur avait du mal à réprimer ses commentaires acerbes, et finalement ça se passait plutôt bien. Le jeune rouquin avait finit par accepter le maître des potions. Les relations entre le Professeur et les deux élèves ne pouvaient pas encore être qualifiées d'amicales, mais étaient plutôt cordiales, ce qui suffisait à rendre Harry heureux.

Ils se concentrèrent sur la chasse aux horcruxes et leur destruction, aidés par Dumbledore. Celui-ci avait également percé leur relation à jour, mais n'avait rien trouvé à y redire. Au contraire, dans la mesure où Harry, soutenu par Severus, avait énormément progressé dans tous les domaines et avait réellement repris confiance en lui. Snape avait confirmé que Nagini était sans doute un Horcruxe, et ils découvrirent que Harry en était un également, mais accidentel. Le lien qui l'unissait à Voldemort était donc plus puissant que ce qu'ils avaient imaginé. Ils tentaient de trouver comment faire en sorte que Harry survive, mais n'avaient pas encore trouvé comment déloger le Horcruxe de âme sans le tuer. Dumbledore finit par avoir une idée, mais n'était pas complètement sûr de lui, ce qui avait le don de sérieusement énerver Severus. Il échafaudaient quelques plans, s'entraînant sans relâche. Harry et Severus passaient donc beaucoup de temps ensemble, et le Professeur avait fait croire qu'il ne s'agissait que de retenues et de cours supplémentaires. Ron et Hermione les couvraient quand cela s'avérait nécéssaire, et Severus dût bien admettre que Harry avait bien fait de les mettre dans la confidence.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Un an et demi après la discussion des trois Gryffondors dans leur salle commune, un soir de mai, Voldemort lança une attaque sur Poudlard. Snape avait été appelé par le Mage Noir, et en tant que Mangemort, entraîna Voldemort accompagné de Nagini à l'extérieur du château, ou Harry l'attendait. Ils avaient un plan. Les autres Mangemorts, quand à eux, prirent le château d'assaut.  
-Severus... mon plus fidèle serviteur... Voilà donc que tu me livres Harry Potter sur un plateau.  
-Maître... comme vous me l'avez demandé. Severus s'inclina profondément devant le mage noir.

Voldemort se tenait entre Snape et Harry, Nagini près de lui. Le professeur s'approcha d'un arbre, ses boucliers levés au maximum, et continuait à parler au lord noir. Ron, Hermione et Neville jaillirent sur les côtés, détournant l'attention de Voldemort qui se mit à ricaner, à l'instant où Snape glissa sa main derrière l'arbre pour en tirer l'épée de Gryffondor. Il se jeta sur Nagini, et au moment ou celui ci se dressait pour se défendre, le professeur brandit l'épée et le trancha en deux. Voldemort, furieux, envoya un Doloris sur Snape et le stupefixia, se disant qu'il lui réserverait un sort pire que la mort après sa victoire. Un Horcruxe en moins ne signifiait pas grand chose pour lui. Il restait toujours les autres, du moins c'est ce qu'il croyait. Les trois autres Gryffondors s'enfuirent, et Harry se retrouva seul face au Mage. Celui ci lui envoya l'Avada Kedavra si rapidement que Harry ne put esquiver et se retrouva face contre sol.

Voldemort tenait une partie de sa vengeance. Il réanima Snape et après quelques Doloris supplémentaires, l'obligea à porter le cadavre de Harry jusqu'au château, pour proclamer sa victoire. Le Garçon qui avait survécu n'était plus.

Voldemort fit une entrée triomphale dans la cour du château, suivi de près par Snape, dont l'expression était indechiffrable. Les combats cessèrent presque immédiatement quand tous virent le jeune homme dans les bras du Professeur.

A ce moment, Harry se réveilla, et se dégagement brutalement des bras qui l'entouraient, fit face au mage noir. Ron et Hermione se postèrent à ses côtés et Snape s'avança, prêt à intervenir. Tout le monde pu alors se rendre compte où allait son allégence. Sous les yeux de tous, Harry Potter et Voldemort entrèrent dans un duel sans merci, leurs baguettes respectives se liant plusieurs fois. Harry finit par avoir le dessus alors qu'un arc de magie pure les liait, et tua le mage noir, qui libéra un souffle magique monumental au moment de sa mort. Harry fut projeté et Snape courut vers lui en hurlant, le prenant contre lui. Le jeune homme était bien amoché mais vivant. Il s'agrippa de tout son être au cou de Severus, qui enfouit la tête contre son épaule. Les deux hommes restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, sous plusieurs centaines de paires d'yeux ébahis lorsque finalement Mc Gonagall s'approcha d'eux.  
-Comment... comment avez vous fait ? Il était mort...  
-La Pierre Philosophale, répondit Snape dans un souffle, alors que le soleil pointait à l'horizon. Il l'avait dans sa poche...  
Harry tourna lentement la tête, regardant l'étendue des dégâts. Les boucliers magiques avaient fini par céder, et des combats avaient eu lieu au sein même du château. Plusieurs murs s'étaient effondrés, et il y avait beaucoup de blessés dans les deux camps, sans doute beaucoup de morts aussi.

La guerre étaient finie, mais la joie serait pour plus tard. Il fallait penser les blessures d'abord. Personne ne réalisait vraiment que tout était fini, et que Voldemort avait disparu pour de bon cette fois-ci.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, la population laissa éclater sa joie. Le Survivant avait été élevé au rang de héros du monde magique, et pour son plus grand désespoir, les journaux ne parlaient que de lui. Quelqu'un avait prit une photo juste après la mort de Voldemort, ou on le voyait allongé au sol, accroché à son Professeur de Potions. Heureusement celui ne fut pas renvoyé, au contraire. Il fut réhabilité, son rôle dans la guerre avait été expliqué par Dumbledore, et il était en grande partie responsable de la victoire. Sa relation avec Harry Potter fut finalement aceptée par presque tout le monde.

Le jeune homme passa ses ASPIC avec succès, malgré tout. Il continua ses études et devint finalement Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Snape était toujours le Professeur le plus craint de Poudlard, et ne souriait jamais à ses élèves. Mais personne n'était étonné de voir des sourirs furtifs se dessiner sur son visage à chaque fois que les deux hommes se voyaient.

 _ **FIN.**_

Merci de m'avoir lue ! J'ai vraiment galéré sur cette fin... C'est en partie pour ça que je voulais faire un update. En me relisant récemment, je me suis rendue compte de quelques maladresses que j'avais envie de corriger. Je pense que la ou il y a eu le plus de modifications, c'est pour les trois derniers chapitres. L'histoire n'a absolument pas changé, il y a juste certaines choses qui ont été un peu plus détaillées.

N'hesitez pas a me laisser vos avis, histoire que je puisse m'améliorer par la suite.

J'ai d'autres projets en cours. Je vais reprendre mes anciennes fics pour les améliorer un peu, parce que je trouve que la fin est à chaque fois trop rapide. J'en ai également repris une ancienne, dont je n'ai gardé que le titre, L'Ultime Alliance. Je ne l'ai pas remise a jour depuis un moment, parce que ce n'est pas facile d'écrire pendant les vacances scolaires avec mes deux loustics à la maison. Ne vous inquietez pas, la fic n'est pas abandonnée, et je viendrais republier dans peu de temps.


End file.
